Vandread: A Renewed War
by Ian Bekker
Summary: Sequel to The Unknown Soldier. Updated!. Chapter 13 is now up! Aidan & Meia run across a familiar face, while the militaries of both Tarak & Mejale struggle to fight off the unstoppable Harvesters. Also, make sure to read the rewritten chapters 10-12.
1. Prologue: Reassignment

Disclaimer: As it stands, I don't own Vandread, nor will I ever, but I do claim all characters, equipment, ships, weapons, mecha, etc. that I created for this and my other stories.

Author's Note: Finally, the long awaited sequel to The Unknown Soldier. This one is entitled A Renewed War, and guess what? It has war! But seriously, this one won't be updated as frequently as the revised version of The Unknown Soldier was. The reason for this is because I am coming up with the content from scratch, as opposed to having to revise a currently existing story. But I will try to update this as frequently as I can, hopefully at least once a week.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Prologue: Reassignment**

_Location: War Memorial Cemetery, Solaria (Capitol City), Solaris_

"Damn, I don't like the cold," Aidan Mercer muttered as he walked across the snow covered walkway of the cemetery. It had only gotten colder in the last few days, with a steady snowfall covering the ground the day before. On Solaris, winter started a few months before what was considered 'standard' on the Earth of long-ago. He shivered internally again as another cold gust of wind blew by him. Even wearing a long overcoat and gloves couldn't completely shield him from the cold.

Another reason for him to dislike winter was the fact that the scars on his body started to act up whenever there was a rapid change in temperature. The worst seemed to be the one on his left arm. He paused and reached down into his pocket and pulled out the identification tags that had belonged to Sakura, a person whom he had fallen in love with but was later killed by a terrorist bomb. That was three years ago. He stared at the tags for a moment, then put them back into his pocket. He started walking along the pathway again, thinking over the events of the past few weeks.

Pretty much the entire EDA had been wiped out or captured, and whatever remnants that were left were being hunted down by the Solaris Defense Forces. A new government had been installed, with Maria Shakov elected to lead the new Solaris Republic. He thought it kind of strange, only because of her age. She was normally too young for a political appointment, but these were strange times. The military was also going to get a major overhaul, and chances are he was going to be reassigned.

And what of the people he had met? He had come across a group of pirates when the ship he was on was jumped into a system that wasn't its destination. That was due to the damage the ship sustained before it jumped. He currently was acting as bodyguard to Maria Shakov, who was now this nation's leader. At first, he had attacked them, believing their intentions to be hostile. He'd later learned that was not true. They accepted him and Maria onboard their ship, and later decided to help fight the EDA, although only really after an incident with an assassin.

And a person in particular he had gotten to know better than any of the others from the ship called the Nirvana. Her name was Meia. He did not completely know why, but she seemed to remind him of Sakura. He stopped his train of thought when he saw someone standing near his destination, obviously a woman by appearance. It took him a few seconds, but he recognized the person standing there.

"It's been a while," he said to the person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Dread Hangar, Meia's Dread_

It felt good to be back in a familiar place, Meia thought. After all she had experienced in that last conflict, it felt good to be back in her element. She was no ground soldier, she was a pilot. She had adapted rather quickly to the task, but that was given to necessity. As her Dread had been captured, she had no choice to join Aidan and a couple of special forces teams on a mission to recover it, as well as data, then destroy the place. They had pulled off the mission, but at a significant cost. One team almost completely wiped out, and half of Aidan's team wounded or killed.

Luckily, both she and Aidan had made it out alive, and most of Aidan's team as well. Her thoughts strayed a little bit while she was checking the controls in her cockpit. She really wanted to test her craft out after it was through with maintenance, but due to Solaris military forces still on alert and limiting travel near the planet, she couldn't do that right away. The only way she was if she got express permission from the higher-ups in the military, and chances are they would deny her request. So the test flight could wait.

"Hey! Dear Sister!" Misty called from the deck, several meters below.

"What is it?" she called back, leaning slightly over her cockpit to see Misty.

"It's time for lunch!" Misty called back. "You comin' or not?"

"Give me a minute," she replied as she checked over her fighter's controls one more time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: War Memorial Cemetery_

Upon hearing his voice, the woman turned around, recognition, as well as a little bit of surprise on her face. "Aidan, is that you?"

"Yes, it is, Andrea," he replied. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Did you come here to pay your respects?"

"Yes," he replied. "I guess we had the same thing in mind."

"Where's Sakura?" she asked. "I thought she'd be with you."

Aidan couldn't completely hide the look on his face when she mentioned Sakura. "She… passed away three years ago."

"Oh," she replied, shock on her face. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I understand."

He noticed a little girl hiding behind her mother's legs, seemingly shy around the stranger her mother was talking to. Hs tugged on her mother's coat and pointed to him. "Mommy, who's that?"

"That's Aidan, dear," she replied, looking down at her daughter, Alexia. "He's one of Daddy's friends."

"Daddy's friend?" Alexia said, still looking up at him shyly. Her father's name was Dirk, and he had died almost four years ago, in the Battle of Augusta. After saving Aidan's life at the cost of his own, Aidan had buried him in the city. As the city of Augusta was razed from orbit, signs of his grave no longer existed. The grave here was more of a memorial to him.

"Yes," he replied, forcing himself to smile. "It's nice to meet you, Alexia."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Solaria, Solaris_

"Come on, Mr. Alien!" Dita called behind her as Hibiki followed her down the street.

"I'm coming," he replied with slight disinterest. "Sheesh, she's a real pain sometimes."

They were walking down one of the many streets of Solaria, the capitol city of this planet. As the Nirvana was in need of more supplies, Maria, now head of the government, allowed them all the supplies they would need. Dita volunteered to come along, and insisted that Hibiki do so as well. He decided he'd come along, if only to get away from the ship for a short period of time, as well as have solid ground under his feet again. While they were here, Dita wanted to go into the city, just to look around. She had dragged him along.

"Wow! Would you look at how big this place is?" she exclaimed, staring up at the buildings, some of which towered several stories.

He had to admit, the city was rather impressive, built to standards that looked somewhat similar to that of Earth in the early twenty-first century, but more modernized. He shivered again as another cold breeze blew past him. They were both required to wear cold weather attire, to prevent them from freezing. He had never really experienced this kind of weather before, and he was beginning to dislike it. He shivered, but it was mostly unnoticed as he was wearing a heavy coat.

He continued to follow Dita, who seemed to be preoccupied with the various shops and other places in this part of the city. He took his gaze off her for a few seconds, noticing a pair of people walking down the street. It was a man and a woman, and they had their arms around each other's waists. He had expected something like this on a planet where men and women cohabitate, but he was still caught slightly off-guard by it. _They both seem happy together…_

He looked away from them, not wanting to be caught staring. He looked back over to where Dita was, urging him to catch up to her. "Come on! Hurry up, Mr. Alien!" she called.

"I'm comin'" he called back, flushing with embarrassment because of her use of that nickname. "And can you quit callin' by that ridiculous name!"

It was then that another peculiar thought had crossed his mind as he looked up at Dita, but remembered the couple he saw earlier. _Will we ever be in a relationship like that?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Nirvana, Docked with Space Station Gloria_

"The repairs are nearly complete, Captain," the well-built woman known as Gascogne reported. "All we're waiting for now is supplies."

"Very good," Magno Vivan, Captain of the Nirvana and leader of the band of Mejalean pirates, replied. It had been a few weeks since the end of the Solaris Civil War, as people were now calling it. "So, we will depart in one week. That gives enough time for the rest of the repairs and supplies."

"Sounds okay to me," Gascogne replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Solaris Military Headquarters_

Back in uniform, Aidan strode down the corridor. Once he was back on duty, he received orders that he needed to report to his commanding officer. He straightened the collar of his uniform, making sure he was presentable. He did not exactly know why he was being summoned, but he had a general idea.

Due to the massive reorganization of the Defense Forces, he knew he was possibly going to being reassigned or transferred. It took him a few minutes to reach his destination. Once outside his Albrecht's office, he noticed something different._ So, he's been promoted to Lieutenant General. Big surprise there._

"Captain Aidan Mercer, reporting as ordered, sir," he spoke in concise military fashion.

A few seconds later the reply came. "Enter."

The door slid open, allowing him to enter. Lt. General Karl Albrecht was standing up behind his desk waiting for Aidan to enter. He saluted his commander, and Albrecht returned the salute. Albrecht gestured for him to a take a seat, and he did.

"Do you know why I summoned you here, Captain?" Albrecht asked as sat back down.

"No sir, I do not," replied, which was only half-true.

"Well, let me get to the point then," Albrecht said. "I summoned you here for two reasons: the first is to award you the Medal of Valor for your actions during the final weeks of the war."

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Aidan interjected.

"Granted," Albrecht replied after a couple of seconds, giving a slight nod.

"Sir, you know how feel about receiving medals," he began. "I just don't think I deserve it."

"Yes, I know, but this recommendation came down from the Prime Minister herself," Albrecht replied, handing Aidan the small box that contained the medal. "And it would dishonor her if you to not accept it."

"Well," he said, accepting the small box. "If you put it that way, sir."

"Getting back on track," Albrecht said. "The second reason I summoned you here, is you are being transferred, to a new unit."

_I thought as much._ "If I may ask, sir, what unit am I being assigned to?"

"As of today," Albrecht said. "You are being transferred to the Space Combat Division of the Special Forces. And you are being given command of a unit that will operating under my jurisdiction.

"What kind of unit, sir?" he asked, testing the waters. "Is it anything like my current unit?"

"No," Albrecht replied. "It is in fact a much larger unit, something around the size of a battalion."

"What!" he replied, hardly believing what he was hearing._ My own command? After what happened in the last op, and they're giving me an entire unit to command?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the beginning for you. Let me know what you think. Also, expect the first chapter of The Perfect Weapon to be up Monday or Tuesday.


	2. Chapter One: A New Command

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter One: A New Command**

_Location: Solaris Military Headquarters, Lt. General Karl Albrecht's Office_

"What?" Aidan said in surprise, hardly believing what he was hearing. "But why-"

"If you'll let me explain," Albrecht said, interrupting him. "Our long-range scouts have spotted what appears to be possible Harvester activity."

"Earther activity?" Aidan said, not wanting to believe it. "Where? And why after all this time?"

"From what our scouts have identified, they appear to have little interest in us at this point," Albrecht went on. "But we cannot be completely sure. That is where you come in."

"You want me in command of a new unit to further investigate Earth's activities, sir?" he said after a moment.

"Pretty much, Captain," Albrecht nodded, confirming as to why Aidan was being given command of a new unit. "But from now on, your rank will be that of Commander, so as not to conflict with the Captain of the ship you'll be on."

"Wait a minute, sir," he said. "I'm being assigned to a warship?"

"Even though the Captain of the ship technically outranks you, you will have overall command authority for this operation," Albrecht explained, and handed him a datapad. "And it's a new class, the Deimos Class Destroyer Carrier."

He looked over the data pad, detailing the general outline of the ship. It looked different from of the vessels currently used by the SDF. It had a sleeker, more menacing appearance, but still looked well-armed. The most peculiar thing he noticed was it that it was a carrier, even though it was the size of a destroyer. And not a single fighter craft was present onboard the vessel, meaning one thing: it carried Striker combat mecha. It even had hangars specifically designed for them, as well as a catapult launch system.

"So," he said after he read the pad. "I'm going to command a unit of Strikers?"

"Yes," Albrecht replied. "As well as a contingent of marines trained for zero-g and ground combat, as well as boarding operations. Along with the new ship, you'll be getting some new gear as well."

Aidan looked back down at the data pad in his hand. He brought up a list of the equipment he was receiving. All of it was pretty advanced, upgraded Strikers, as well as the prototype he had 'recovered' from the EDA. Along with that, several suits of powered armor, including the Geist stealth type armor. Rounding it out was some newly developed infantry weapons systems. What, were they expecting his new unit to wage a full-scale war?

"A few other things," Albrecht said. "As this is an independent operation performed by an independent unit, it will consist of personnel you select. The ship's crew and captain have already been assigned, along with it's contingent of marines, so it's just primarily pilots you will be selecting. You will receive more specific orders once you have your unit formed."

Aidan took the list, and gave it a glance. He didn't know what to say. This was a lot to swallow, that was for sure. Selecting his own personnel? That was sure a lot responsibility to just throw onto his shoulders. He wasn't even sure he wanted this new command, he wasn't sure that he'd have a choice in the matter. The next few weeks were going to be hell, that was for sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Corridor, Nirvana_

"So, what happened between you two?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?" Meia replied.

"You know what I mean," Misty replied back. "Between you and that soldier, Aidan, when you both were stranded."

"Oh, that," she said. "Nothing really, why do you ask?"

"Nothing? Don't give me that," Misty said. "I know something happened. You like him, don't you?"

"That's ridiculous," Meia replied. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," Misty said with an innocent tone. "The fact that you two were alone, for a prolonged period of time."

"We were being chased by hostile soldiers at the time," she replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's some work I have to finish up."

As soon as Meia departed, Misty smiled. "You don't fool me, dear sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Solaria Military Base, Outskirts of Solaria_

As Damon walked into the briefing room, he noticed that all of the surviving members of his team were present, sans Aidan. Even Cameron, the only survivor of the ill-fated Ghost Team on the last operation, was here. Hawkins noticed his entrance and spoke up.

"Hey, Hunter," Hawkins said. "You know the reason for this muster call?"

"No Hawkins, I don't," he replied as he took the open seat next to Hawkins. "I was just told to report here at 0200."

A few minutes later, the doors slid open, and Damon recognized immediately who it was that entered. It was Aidan. He noted that something different about him. Instead of the Captain's bars that he normally wore, he had on the rank pin of a Commander.

"What's this about, _Commander_?_"_ he asked, placing emphasis on Aidan's new rank.

"So, you noticed," Aidan replied, turning his attention to Damon. "I'll explain that in a minute."

"I know you all are wondering why I summoned you here," Aidan started off. "And to make a long story short, is I have been given command of a new unit under Lt. General Karl Albrecht order."

That started off several comments from the gathered soldiers in the room. Aidan waited till it died down to continue. "I have called you all here because I have been given some freedom in the personnel to be chosen for this unit. I would like you all in this new unit."

"Are these orders?" Damon asked.

"They could be, but, no," Aidan replied levelly. "This is purely volunteer. I'm letting you decide."

"Count me in, Boss," Hawkins said almost immediately.

Cameron was the next to volunteer, followed by Akida and Julia Marks. Damon was the only one not saying anything.

"Well, Damon?" Aidan asked him.

"Of course," he replied after a few seconds.

"Good," Aidan said. "Now we can get down to the details."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Hangar, Nirvana_

"That feels much better," Hibiki commented after getting off the shuttle. He was glad to get back to a familiar place, and out of that damnable cold weather. He was tired of freezing his ass off down there.

"Come on, Mr. Alien!" Dita called to him as she ran down the ramp. "I'll make you something nice and warm to eat!"

"Sounds good," he replied. He started his walk down the ramp, fiddling with the small box that was in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Briefing Room, Military Base on outskirts of Solaria._

Aidan had expected as much when he'd said it. It was something they would be concerned about. He knew he was concerned about it.

"Are you sure about that, sir?" Cameron asked. "Earther activity?"

"Yes," Aidan replied without hesitation. "I found out directly from the Lieutenant General himself. He told me that our long-range scouts have located what appears to be separate Harvester fleets moving around out beyond this system. They apparently are showing little interest in Solaris at the time, as they were reported heading away from this system."

"That is this unit's primary objective," Aidan said. "We are to monitor and determine the size, as well as the intention, of the Harvester fleet. Due to the nature of this assignment, you are going to be piloting Strikers. The reason for this is that you have had cross-training on them, and that's the only way to fight the Earthers if we face them. Any objections?"

When he saw that there were none, he continued. "You will receive more specific orders when I get them. Also, everything I've said relating to the Earthers is not to leave this room. Understood?"

He received a chorus of 'yes sirs' in reply.

"Dismissed," he said.

As they got up to leave, Aidan stopped Damon. "Mind holding up a minute?"

"Sure," Damon replied.

"I'd like your help selecting more pilots," he said.

"First, I'd like to ask you something," Damon replied. "Why are you having us pilot Strikers? That's not quite our field of expertise."

"I know," he replied. "But it was the only way to get you guys into the unit. The entire contingent of infantry has already been selected, along with the ship's crew. And besides, piloting Strikers isn't the only thing we're going to do."

"Wait a minute," Damon said. "You're going to pilot one as well?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm not the type of commander that just likes to sit back and watch."

"So, when do I start?" Damon said, referring back to pilot selection.

"In a few days," he replied. "But there's someplace I need to go first. And I'd like your presence."

"Sure," Damon replied. "Where to?"

"We're going to talk to some pirates," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Captain's Meeting Room, Nirvana_

"So, Aidan's coming up here," Magno said after she'd been informed by BC. "And he has something important to talk about, I take it?"

"Yes, but he said he couldn't say anything more specific until he got up here in person," BC answered.

"It must be important, then," she said. "If he can't broadcast it, even on a secure frequency. So, when did he say he would arrive?" she asked.

"About 1500 hours tomorrow," BC replied. "And he's bringing along another military officer, as well."

"Well, I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see why this visit is important," she said aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarakian Prime Minister's Office_

Standing in front of the window in his office, the Prime Minister of Tarak watched as a group of military cadets were running through their marching drills. A few seconds later, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he said, not taking his eyes off the cadets.

The person entered and stood at attention, waiting to be acknowledged.

"So," he said as he turned around, facing the new head of the Special Information Bureau. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes, Minister," the man said, holding out a document. "Preparations are almost complete."

"Good," he replied as he took the document and briefly read over it. "When will the plan commence?"

"In about a week, Minister," the nondescript man answered.

"Finally," he said. _It is then that everything will change…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, but my computer was being a real bitch. But, no problems now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner.


	3. Chapter Two: An Unwelcome Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Two: An Unwelcome Surprise**

_Location: Hangar, Nirvana_

Stepping off of the shuttle, Aidan walked up to the young woman that was standing about ten meters away from him. He was immediately followed by Damon, who got off the shuttle moments after him. They both were in full uniform, which meant the reason for this visit was strictly business.

"I'm here to see the Captain," Aidan said to the woman.

"Follow me, then," the young woman replied.

They both followed her, even though Aidan already knew the way there. He knew they probably wouldn't take the information he had very well.

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked in a low voice.

"Yes," he replied in an equally hushed voice. "Albrecht approved it, and besides, it concerns them as much as it does us."

"Whatever you say," Damon said as they arrived at their destination.

"We're here," their escort said.

"Thank you," he replied to her as they both stepped into the meeting room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Bridge, Nirvana_

Whilst Aidan and the others were currently in a meeting, the bridge crew was currently talking about what that very meeting could be about.

"So, what do you think the Captain and the others are talking about?" Belvedere asked.

"I'm not sure," Amarone replied. "But I'm sure it's pretty important."

"Oh," Ezra said, remembering something. "That reminds me, when those two passed by me earlier, I noticed that both of them had pretty serious looks on their faces."

"That's not good," Celtic commented. "This means what they're talking about is rather serious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Captain's Meeting Room, Nirvana_

"You're kidding me!" Hibiki almost shouted upon hearing the news.

"No, I'm not," Aidan replied in a calm, but serious tone. "About five days ago, a long-range recon team located a large mass of spacecraft moving away from this system. Upon closer inspection, they were revealed to be vessels of the same make as to what the Earth forces use. If you want proof, take a look at this disc. It contains photos, as well as the recorded camera footage from the recon unit."

He tossed it onto the table, and BC picked it up and put in the computer terminal. A few seconds later, an image appeared on the screen, followed by what was obviously the recon pilot's voice.

"_Command, this is Recon Two, I'm picking up some rather peculiar readings."_

"_This is Command, what kind of readings?"_

"_I'm not completely sure, but I'm getting a lot of them- wait a minute. What is that?"_

"_Recon Two, what is it?"_

"_Bloody hell…" the pilot commented upon zooming in. "Command, I've just located a large number of contacts."_

"_Recon Two, can you confirm number of contacts?"_

"_No, Command," the pilot reported. "There are too many to count. Son of a bitch…"_

"_Recon Two, come again?"_

_The camera zoomed in, taking into focus several of the images that now appeared onscreen. Even though they were quite a distance away, one could still make out the unmistakable shape of a Harvester flagship._

"_Command, I have over a hundred contacts, and they're Earthers! I repeat, have located an Earther fleet!"_

"_Recon Two, are you sure?"_

"_Affirmative, have located at least five Earther flagships, accompanied by at least a hundred smaller vessels."_

"There you have it," he said after the recording ended. "Undeniable proof."

Reactions from the assembled group ranged from stoic silence to surprise at the number of Earth vessels. Aidan and Damon were both silent, having already seen it. Magno Vivan also sat in silence, showing a grim look on her face. BC was of a similar look. The rest, that being Meia, Hibiki, and Gascogne, showed various looks of surprise, ranging from mild to downright shock.

"Well, this sure adds an unexpected problem into the mix," Magno said after a few seconds.

"What are we going to about this fleet?" Meia asked into the open.

"That brings us to the other reason for our visit," he said, thinking it was a good a time as any to bring it up. "As I've just recently come into command of an entire unit of soldiers, warship included. The mission I am being assigned is to further investigate the activity of the Harvesters, and to determine if they are a threat at this time. I'd like to have your assistance in case we end up into conflict with the Earthers."

"So, you're proposing that we join you on this mission you are being given?" Magno quickly answered.

"To be blunt, yes, I am," he replied. "As I know you have experience fighting against them, and having handed them a number of defeats. Most notably, in the defense of your home system."

"I shall consider your offer," Magno said. "When do you expect an answer?"

"We are to begin our assigned mission in two weeks," he replied flatly.

"Understood," Magno said, easily figuring out how much time she had in making her decision.

"And one more thing," he said. "As a request from my government, I'd like to ask that all information relating to this very subject not be mentioned to anyone not currently in this room."

"Why?" Hibiki asked. "I think this concerns everyone. Why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"That answer is quite simple," BC replied.

"Rumor control," he said, picking up after BC's comment. "I don't believe that you want everyone in a state of panic, do you?"

"But why-" Hibiki blurted.

"That's my government's official stance on this matter," he interrupted. "How would like to stop well over a hundred million people from panicking? I sure as hell wouldn't even want to try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Corridor outside Meeting Room_

"Well, that went about as well as expected," Damon commented a few seconds after they had exited the room. "Do you think they'll decide to help?"

"Bet on it," Aidan replied as they walked down the corridor. "They are a high priority target for the Earthers. Also, they have the power needed to take on the Earthers, so it's only natural we give them the chance."

"Well," Damon said. "If I'm not needed here right now, I'll be down in the shuttle."

"Okay…" he replied, not knowing exactly why he wanted to leave so quickly. That was, until he turned and saw the person that was walking towards him.

"A new command, huh?" Meia commented as she walked up next to him.

"Yeah," he answered. "And a new rank, too. That of Commander."

"That seems like a reduction in rank to me," she said.

"In truth, it's not," he said. "Since I've been transferred to the Space Division, it's actually the Naval equivalent of a few ranks higher."

"If I may ask," Meia said. "What was your initial reaction when you found out?"

"Pretty much the same as yours," he replied. "The fact of them reappearing near this system after almost thirteen years? Hard to believe."

"Although it's more recent for me, I was still surprised," she said, keeping her tone down, as they were talking about sensitive information. "Five mother ships? That doesn't sound so good."

"A force that large is not just a mere recon detachment," he commented. "More like an invasion force."

"I wonder what their target is?" Meia said. "I hope it's not what I think it might be."

"As far as our reports have indicated," he said. "They were headed away from your home system. But that's what this assignment is for, to determine exactly what they are up to."

"I wasn't expecting that they'd start up their attacks this soon after they were defeated," she commented, more to herself than to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Hibiki's Vanguard, Rear Hangar_

Hibiki didn't like what he'd seen and heard in the meeting room only a couple of hours ago. Earth was back to their old habits, and this time they'd brought along enough force to take out whoever they were going to attack. They didn't learn their lesson the last time. It looked like he would have to drive it home this time, when they would encounter them again. Teach them that they better give up their campaign to harvest humans or they will regret it.

He continued to prepare his partner for the fight he knew would eventually come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Secret Asteroid Hangar located in asteroid belt between Mejale and Tarak_

(BGM: Full Metal Panic- Conspiracy)

"_Do not fail me this time. This is your last chance to redeem yourself."_

Those words echoed through the young man's mind as he walked along the gantry. Since his failure in the last assignment he was given, he had been disgraced by his superiors. They had reprimanded him, claiming that he could not complete a simple recovery mission. Only recently had they decided to give him one last chance.

"They blame me for the failure," he muttered. "How was I supposed to know that the bitch they hired got killed before she could complete her job?"

He continued walking down the gantry, helmet in hand, until he saw the craft he was going pilot in this last task. It was a fighter, but not just any fighter. It was a Mejalean Dread. It was in the standard gray color scheme of the Mejalean military. It even had squadron markings indicating it's point of origin. There was also another thing, underneath it's wing hardpoints, it carried bombs, something not normally used in space-based combat.

Donning his helmet, the man jumped into the cockpit of the fighter that originally belonged to the people that he considered enemies. He had been trained in it's use, and he could operate it as well as any woman could've. He ran though all of the pre-flight sequences, bringing the craft online. After he activated the fighter's engines, he toggled the communication system.

"Control, this is Black Phoenix," he said flatly. "I am ready to go."

"Black Phoenix," Control replied. "Stand by for mission authorization."

"Understood," he answered.

It was several long minutes until the comm system crackled back to life. "Black Phoenix, you are clear to launch. I repeat, you are clear to launch. Mission is a go."

"I heard you the first time," he muttered, then spoke his confirmation. "Roger, Black Phoenix, launching!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story will pick up the pace, and you'll finally get to see some combat in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Three: Hatred Renewed, Part One

Disclaimer: Vandread is the property of Gonzo.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Three: Hatred Renewed, Part One**

_Location: Urban Combat Training Area Two, Training Base Omega, Solaris_

The sun was beginning to set, but that did little to stall the fierce combat taking place inside the abandoned town turned training area. As this was not a live-fire exercise, the two Strikers that were fighting were only using 'paint' rounds in their weapons. They were both moving from building to building, dodging most of each other's shots. It was about thirty minutes into the exercise, and neither one showed signs of wanting to give in.

With sweat running down her brow, Corporal Mayura Asakura hid behind the wall of a ruined building. So far, she had taken very few hits, but neither had she scored many on her elusive opponent. This guy she was facing was good, and she surmised that he was a veteran of the last war. Ejecting the empty magazine from her machine's rifle, she then loaded a fresh one. She'd have to end this soon, or she was going to run out of ammo.

There! She just got a contact on her sensors, but it disappeared just as quickly. Damn! That was the problem with fighting in an urban environment. Too many places for the enemy to hide, and too many metallic objects, making magres scanners pretty much useless. This had been a cat and mouse game for the last half hour, and she was getting tired of it. Then, without any warning, the wall of the building next to the one she was using for cover burst outward, raining steel beams and bricks onto the pavement below.

Her opponent had burst through the wall, and fired a long burst at her. She raised her machine's left arm just in time to let most of the fire hit her shield. She returned fire, but most of it caught the edge of the building as her target moved behind it. She slowly walked her machine over to the building corner that her opponent had taken cover behind. She turned the corner rapidly, actively searching for him, her weapon at the ready. But to her surprise, her target wasn't there. All of sudden her warning alarms sounded, and her sensors indicated a contact _above_ her.

"Crap!" she cursed as she looked up and realized that he was coming down from the roof of the building. She backed up just enough to have him land right in front of her. She fired, peppering the left arm and shield of her opponent. And then, as her opponent charged forward, she continued to hold down on the firing trigger, unloading the entire clip into her opponent. She then felt a jarring impact as the opposing machine shouldered into her.

She was thrown around in her cockpit, with only the restraints to keep her in place. After regaining her focus, she noticed the other machine standing over her, the barrel of it's rifle pointed directly at her machine's head. It looked like she had just lost, but it was then she noticed the paint marks on the other Striker. Several of her shots had managed to score on his torso, and even a few on the head, indicating a kill. The exercise had ended in a close draw…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Hangar Three, Training Base Omega_

After taking off her helmet, Mayura wiped the sweat from her forehead, and looked up at her battered machine. It had taken quite a beating when the other machine rammed it, but it was still functional, though the techs were probably going to grumble about replacing some of the damaged armor plates. She glanced from her machine to the other one that just completed docking into it's cradle. It was the machine that she'd fought against in the exercise. She then saw the other pilot exit his machine. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he looked over in her direction. After noticing her, he started walking towards her.

As he approached her, he took off his helmet. She noticed that he had short brown hair, and was quite handsome despite there being an X-shaped scar on the left side of his face. He extended his free hand towards her.

"You put up a good fight," he said sincerely. "I thought I had you there, at the end."

"Thanks," she replied, accepting his handshake. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Aidan Mercer."

"Name's Mayura," she said, returning the courtesy.

"Corporal Mayura Asakura," he replied. "Unless I'm mistaken, you graduated at the top of your class, and are currently awaiting to be assigned to a unit."

"Yes," she replied warily. "I believe you have me at a disadvantage, sir."

"Well," Aidan said. "I'm here to give you your new assignment. I'm Commander Aidan Mercer, of the Solaris Special Forces, and you're being assigned to my unit, the 13th Independent Operations Battalion."

She was clearly surprised, and almost lost grip of her helmet. "Special Forces? I'm being assigned to the SSF?"

"Yes," he replied. "Your skill as a pilot is why I chose you for this unit. I'm currently on a tight deadline for selecting qualified pilots, as the timetable for the unit's first operation is in ten days."

"When do I report in, sir?" she asked, mostly over her initial surprise.

"In three days," he replied. "At the Solaria Spaceport. Once there, you will meet up will your fellow pilots, and head up into space to the warship we are being assigned to. You will receive further orders once you arrive at the spaceport."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarakian Perimeter Defense Line_

Without any prior warning, one of the Vanguards suddenly burst into a ball of flame, sending it's appendages flying off in multiple directions. Before the other machines could react, something burst through the space previously occupied by that Vanguard. As soon as the stunned pilots regained their senses, they immediately started to pursue the unidentified target. The few that had managed to cut off the fast fighter weren't so lucky. One was shot to pieces, and two were destroyed by missiles.

Upon hearing the intercepted communications between the startled Vanguard pilots, the pilot of the Dread smiled. Although no one could see it because of the pilot's reflective helmet visor.

"_What the hell was that thing!" one of them said._

"_Damn, that thing that attacked us is a Dread!" another one called out._

"_Why the hell are the women attacking us! I thought we ceased hostilities with them!"_

"_I don't know!" the group commander said. "But we've got to take it out, now!"_

"Not likely," the Dread pilot replied, although no one heard him. "I don't have time to waste on you small fries."

And with that, he kicked the Dread into the highest speed it could go, easily distancing himself from the slower, mêlée-armed Vanguards. He had a bigger fish to fry…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Rear Hangar, Nirvana_

Sitting in the cockpit of his gold Vanguard, Hibiki went over all of the systems to make sure his machine would be ready for any upcoming battle. He was in the middle of something when he heard footsteps across the gantry that led to the cockpit. A few seconds later the red-haired form of Dita showed up in front of him.

"Mr. Alien, what are you doing?" she asked in her always cheerful tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, but it came out a little harsher than he wanted it to.

She was somewhat startled by his tone, but recovered rather quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied, glancing away from her.

"You can tell me about it," she said. "If you want to…"

"I told you," he replied." It's nothing."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" he said harshly.

Before he could say anything else, Dita suddenly burst into tears and ran away from him. He quickly got out of his cockpit, but by that time she was already gone.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, slamming the side of his fist on the armor of his Vanguard. She was only concerned for him, and he'd wrongly chosen to vent his anger about the recent Earth fleet on her. It was hard enough for him not to tell her about it, but he'd been told to keep it secret, at least for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarak Flagship Todoroki_

"Captain!" the sensor operator called.

"What is it?" the captain replied.

"Reports from the Perimeter Defense Squadron report that a lone Dread has broken through the line and is proceeding directly to the rear area!"

"A lone Dread?" he said, slightly puzzled. "What can the women hope to accomplish with just a single fighter?"

"What should we do, sir?" his second-in command asked.

"Have our Vanguard squadrons deploy," he ordered. "Their orders are to take that Dread out before it causes any further damage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Corridor, Nirvana_

"So, what was the meeting about?" Barnette asked Meia as she caught up to her.

"I'm not really allowed to say," Meia replied as she continued walking.

"Why not?" Barnette asked.

"That was what they requested, anyways," she said, then lowered her voice. "I'll tell you, as long as you don't tell anyone, under any circumstances."

"Okay," Barnette replied.

"They have located a large Earth fleet along the far edge of their border," she said, her voice low, so as not to be overheard. "They requested that we help them with their mission to find out what the Earthlings are up to."

She was shocked to hear that, but she hid most of her surprise. "Earth? I thought we were done with them?"

"Me too," she replied. "I guess this eventually had to come to pass. From what I can tell, the Captain will make an announcement in the next week or so. So don't tell anyone what I've told you until then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarak Fleet, Rear Area_

He needed to end this, soon. As he penetrated their front line and made to the rear, the Vanguards and ships only increased in number, and so had the damage to his fighter. He had yet to locate his target, which intel said would be in the rear of the fleet.

"Just like intelligence to not be 100 percent accurate," he muttered. "Now, where is it?"

After twenty seconds of searching, his target finally showed up on his scanners. The red wedge that represented a warship was tagged with the name 'Todoroki'. According to his scanners, it was located the farthest from the rest of the fleet. _So much like the cowards to hang back, away from the fighting._

Evading yet another attack from a Vanguard, he maneuvered his craft into the direction of the flagship. He rapidly closed with the massive vessel, avoiding the anti-aircraft fire from its point-defense weapons. Suddenly, something hit his fighter, causing to almost spin out of control. He kept a tight grip on the controls, and drove his fighter onward, intent on finishing this last task that had been assigned to him.

"No," he said aloud, a grim smile on his face. "I will not fail this time. The Black Phoenix will rise once again…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarak Flagship Todoroki_

"Captain!" an alarmed crewman shouted. "That Dread appears to be directly heading for us!"

"All weapons, fire!" he commanded. "Take out that damn thing before it gets any closer!"

"Too late!" he heard someone say. He didn't know who said it, as his attention was fully concentrated on the image of the fighter as it got closer to the view port. In those last few seconds, time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Dread crashed through the bridge, crushing at least two crewmen before it exploded, instantly incinerating everyone else on the bridge. He could feel the intense heat wash over him, if only for a split second. Then he had no more feeling after that…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What I meant was to pick up the pace of the storyline, and hopefully be able to upload more chapters ASAP, without rushing them.


	5. Chapter Four: Hatred Renewed, Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own, Vandread.

A/N: Yeah, as it stands, I've barely touched on Hibiki and Dita's relationship, as noticed by the fact that I didn't really concentrate on them in The Unknown Soldier. I am attempting to rectify that, as I plan on there being several scenes, and maybe a chapter or two concentrating on them at a later date, and now, on with the story…

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Four: Hatred Renewed, Part Two**

_Location: Solaria Spaceport, Solaria_

It was almost time for the flight up to her new assignment, and Mayura felt a little nervous. This was the first unit she'd been assigned to, but it wasn't that that made her nervous. It was the fact that she'd been directly promoted to the elite SSF, the Solaris Special Forces. Add to that the fact that she'd been hand-picked by the commander of the new unit, based purely on her academy test scores and skills, as well as her performance in the .

Seeing that it was almost time, she picked up her duffel bag and headed for the appropriate boarding area for the shuttlecraft. As soon as she provided the proper credentials, she was allowed to board the craft. Once onboard, she found an empty seat next to a window, after storing her bag in the overhead compartment, she sat down, and looked out the window. All that could be seen on the lower levels around the launch catapult was the movement of various military and maintenance vehicles.

A light snowfall was beginning to leave a thin layer of snow on the tarmac, but it was being quickly turned to slush by the heavy vehicles. In the distance, she saw a vehicle with a snowplow attached to its front, clearing the snow and slush from the tarmac. She hated this time of year. It wasn't because of the cold, or the corresponding weather, but because this time of year brought up memories she'd rather not remember.

She continued to stare out into the gray sky, barely hearing the announcement that the shuttle was about to launch. Only the jolt of the shuttle took her out of her thoughts, and she watched as the ground rapidly disappeared from her view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Pirate Base, Asteroid Belt between Tarak & Mejale._

"This isn't good," Rebecca commented as she watched the broadcast by the Tarak Prime Minister.

"_As you can clearly see,"_ he was saying as the screen showed a Mejalean Army Dread tear its way through several Vanguards before finally performing a suicide attack on the Tarak flagship. _"This is a clear act of hostility towards our proud nation, and it will not be tolerated!"_

"You said it," Valore, the orange-red haired Dread Team Leader, replied. "What I don't get though, is why would the Mejalean military carry out a suicide operation like this one, and with only a single Dread?"

"Yes," Rebecca said. "It doesn't make sense, doesn't fit with their standard tactical doctrine."

The Minister's speech continued, his fury unabated. "_As a result of these actions, countless numbers of our loyal soldiers were murdered, and we lost our fleet's flagship in this cowardly attack. This proves that men cannot coexist with the vile women. For the preservation of this nation and all that is good, I hereby declare war on Mejale!"_

"Did he say what I think he just said?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah," Valore replied.

"We need to get word out to the Captain," Rebecca said, getting up from her seat.

"Well, so much for an uneasy peace," Valore commented as they set about getting a message to Magno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Pilot Briefing Room, Nirvana_

Meia was tired. It was well past three in the morning, but she had finally finished coming up with possible exercises that would allow Aidan's unit and her Dread Teams to integrate their tactics, allowing them to fight against the Harvesters. The data Aidan had provided had helped, allowing her to understand the way the soldiers of the SDF fought, in terms of space combat. It was only a few days from now, until they would begin their departure.

Satisfied that she was finished, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She really needed to get some sleep, or she wouldn't be able to perform her duties tomorrow. She got up and stretched, then turned to the terminal she was using. She tapped the power stud to the terminal she'd been using, turning it off. She walked to the door, and then though it, intent on at least getting some rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Military Shuttle, En Route to Avalon Shipyards, in orbit around Avalon, one of Solaris' two moons._

Avalon Shipyards, a massive expanse of docks and large construction equipment, with one purpose: to construct, repair, and maintain naval vessels, primarily warships for the military. She marveled at just how big it was. As she rarely spent any time in space, she did not see things like this on a regular basis. From her window, she could see at least two ships were still incomplete. Both of them were Essex class frigates, but they hardly looked like they normally would. As both of them were nowhere near completion, it was understandable. What she saw next nearly took her breath away.

Sitting in a large repair gantry was an Invincible class battlecruiser. She knew there was only two of those ships currently in existence. One was the Dauntless, the flagship of the reconstituted Solaris Naval Defense Fleet. The other was the Resolute, the ship that was currently sitting several hundred kilometers outside her window. She knew that ship had a tainted past, as it used to be the EDA flagship, Divine Will.

After being recaptured, the massive cruiser was being currently being repaired and overhauled. After that, it was going to be re-christened Resolute, its original name. But that was not the ship they were currently headed for. All she knew was that the ship she was assigned to was a new class, and it was called the Deimos, after a figure of some ancient myth.

"We are beginning docking procedures," came the pilot's announcement.

A few seconds later, she felt the slight vibration throughout the small craft as the docking clamps latched onto it. A few seconds later the announcement to disembark came through the intercom. She unfastened her restraints and got up out of her seat. She still kept a grip on the arm of it to prevent herself from hitting the ceiling. As there was no gravity, she had to be careful of her movements, so as to not cause injury to herself. She pushed herself into the aisle, and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. She then proceeded to follow the group of people out of the shuttle and onto the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: S.D.S Deimos, Avalon Shipyards_

Stepping through the airlock, Aidan was greeted by a small contingent of the Deimos' crew. Foremost among them was the captain of the vessel, Conrad Vincent. A man of about average height with an athletic build. He had short, dark brown hair and a goatee, so dark, that he appeared to have black hair under all but the brightest of lights. Aidan had read the man's dossier, but that hardly told him anything he couldn't have already figured out. His file stated that he was competent captain, and he did command the destroyer Fenrir during the previous war, which had been retired from service for damage sustained in the war. He didn't know what the man was really like. He would find out in a few seconds.

"Commander Aidan Mercer," he said formally, raising his hand in salute. "Permission to come aboard, sir?"

"Permission granted," Vincent replied with equal formality. "I am Captain Conrad Vincent, welcome aboard the Deimos, Commander."

What followed next was a series of introductions, with Captain Vincent introducing the officers that were with him. He then followed them to the bridge. Along the way he noticed that the interior was only slightly different from that of other ships. What made this ship unique was the fact that the bridge descended whenever the ship entered combat, thus keeping the captain and the bridge crew safe during battle. This vessel was also surprisingly armed for its size, having almost twice the firepower of an Intrepid class destroyer, the closest equivalent in terms of operation and size.

That was made possible partly because of the fact that it didn't carry fighters, which needed ample hangar space for storage of the craft. It was designed to carry Strikers, which were smaller than fighter craft and needed less storage space. It is the first dedicated Striker carrier platform, intended to eventually replace some of the older destroyers in service. He just hoped it would prove to be a capable vessel, especially against the Harvesters, whom had the advantage of numbers and automation.

"Captain on deck. Commander on deck." a petty officer announced upon their arrival onto the bridge.

"As you were," Captain Vincent responded, meaning the crew could return to their duties.

Aidan realized that the bridge was different from the other vessels he'd seen. While still decently sized, it was more compact than the others he'd previously been on. He believed it was like that because of the new design layout, which offered better protection for the captain and bridge crew while in combat. He just hoped this ship, as well as the soldiers under his command, would be enough for what they were about to do…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Garden Park, Nirvana_

A long silence seemed to stretch on as Hibiki approached the bench where Dita sat. He'd been feeling miserable ever since he'd vented his frustration out on Dita yesterday. He'd finally made up his mind he was going to apologize to her. She looked up when she saw him approach.

"I… I'm sorry," he apologized. "For earlier, I was out of line. I just had a lot on my mind, that was all."

"That's okay," she replied, getting up off the bench. "I was just concerned, you weren't acting like yourself."

"Well," he said after a few seconds. "If there's nothing else, I guess I'll get going."

"Wait!" she said grabbing a hold of his arm. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Sure," he replied, a faint smile creasing his lips. "Why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarak/Mejale Border_

"Command to all vessels, you are now clear to commence with the operation," the transmission came through loud and clear throughout the task force that had received it.

As a result, several of the blocky Tarak warships lit their engines, launching their humanoid war machines known as Vanguards. To the Mejaleans that were manning the base that was their target, it looked as though a swarm of angry wasps had just emerged from their nests. They rapidly approached, forcing the women to activate the base defenses, as well as the Dread squadron that was assigned to defend it.

As the nimble Vanguards entered firing range, several of the outlying turrets came to deadly life, filling the space with a hail of deadly fire. Several Vanguards were hit causing them to explode, but the rest scattered, not allowing them to concentrate their fire. A few turrets were taken out by a few of the quicker mecha, until the Dreads entered the fray, forcing the Vanguards to deal with this more, potent threat.

The battle went on for several minutes, with the Mejaleans giving as a good as they got, but it was only a matter of time before they lost. Along with being outnumbered by the smaller Vanguards, the more powerful ships of the Tarak fleet had yet to enter the battle. That was until now. The Vanguards scattered, moving out of the way of the coming barrage. In an instant, half of the remaining Dreads were destroyed by the storm of lasers, as well as most of the defense systems. The single Mejalean cruiser posted to the base was cored by a second volley. It drifted, dead in space, exploding a few seconds later.

The few escape pods that managed to eject from the ship were just as quickly destroyed, given the fact the men were showing no mercy to their enemy. In the time of just a few minutes, the last of the Dreads were finished off, leaving the base vulnerable against an assault. Instead of destroying the base entirely, squads of Tarak soldiers were dispatched, forcing their way into the now defenseless base. With grim determination, the assault teams managed to make it into the interior of the base, where they were met with stiff resistance.

In the ensuing firefight, several of the Tarakian soldiers died, but they managed to completely cut down all of the Mejaleans that put up a fight. It wasn't but a few seconds later that had managed to make to the control center. Several of the women in the control room surrendered to the soldiers as they leveled their weapons at them. But instead of accepting their surrender, the soldiers fired their weapons, gunning down the last of the women in the base. As soon as the last Mejalean was dispatched, the commander of the assault team approached the main console.

Roughly pushing aside the corpse slumped at the controls, he activated the communications system and set it at the frequency used by the task force. "All clear. Base secure."

And with that, a war based on nothing but sheer hatred had begun…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait, but I finally managed to get it up.


	6. Chapter Five: Unexpected Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Problems**

_Location: Main Hangar, S.D.S Deimos_

As Aidan looked over the assembled pilots, he felt something he hadn't in a long time, pride. All of these men and women, including all the surviving members of his former team, were under his command. These were some of the best, and he had no doubt that they would all perform above and beyond what they were expected to do. He just wished that he'd had more time for training and integration exercises, instead of being forced to perform them while the operation was underway. Due to the tight timetable he was running on, he wasn't going to get that time he needed.

"I am Commander Aidan Mercer, and I'd like to be the first to welcome to the 13th Independent Operations Battalion," he addressed them. "As you all know, you all were all personally selected for this assignment, and I have no doubt you will carry it out to the best of your ability."

"Several days ago, a patrol unit encountered a rather large fleet on the far edge of our border. Upon closer inspection, the patrol managed to identify the fleet as belonging to the Harvesters from Earth."

Upon his saying that, he could hear whispering among the assembled pilots. Clearly, several of them were surprised at the news. He waited for them to quiet down before continuing.

"The patrol determined that the fleet apparently is not taking interest in our system at this point in time. They are headed away from our system, more than likely to invade some other system. The task we have been given is to determine exactly what they are up to, and to determine if they are an immediate threat to us at this point in time. I will provide further explanation later, after we get underway. That is all, dismissed!"

They all saluted, and then filed out of the hangar. He knew that this was supposed to be a long-range recon mission, but he had a feeling that they would be undoubtedly facing the Harvesters in combat. He just hoped that all of them were up to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Pilot Briefing Room, Nirvana_

The news that Captain had delivered not two hours ago surprised just about everyone. She had informed them about the Harvester fleet that was spotted at the edge of the Solaris Republic border and her decision to assist the Solaris unit that would be investigating the intention of the fleet. Most of the crew displayed surprise and shock, thinking that they had seen the last of them. Several others had expected that they would attempt something again. Meia was one of those people. She had called for all of the pilots to meet in the briefing room so she could go over the tactics and operational strategy for the mission they would be helping with.

The first in was Hibiki, as though he was expecting it, followed immediately after by Dita. Jura and Barnette were next, and then finally the rest of the pilots. As soon as the last pilot came in and sat down, she started the briefing.

"As you all know, we will be assisting a Solaris unit, the 13th Independent Operations Battalion, which is operating from a warship named Deimos, with their mission. This mission is to determine the size, as well as the intention, of the Harvester fleet that was located on the far edge of this system."

"As such, we are going to work with, and integrate our forces with theirs, to provide a more effective way to fight the Earthlings. Right now, we will run simulations, but once we are underway, will start to perform combat exercises."

She brought up a tactical map which contained the maneuvers they were going to be running in the simulations today. "Alright, we will be running this simulation today." She went on to further explain it, marking the various details and actions that each pilot would perform. She knew she was going to have a lot of work to do if she were to get everyone ready to face this new threat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: _Military Command Center, Mejale

Since the start of this 'war', the military HQ on Mejale had been a constant source of activity. Officers, soldiers, and technicians had constantly moving back and forth throughout the structure, due to the panic caused by the Kamikaze Dread, the declaration of war from Tarak, and the loss of one of their perimeter outposts.

_This is one hell of a jam we're in,_ thought Commander Elena Markova as she walked into the central room of the command center. She had been a soldier in the Border Guard for about seven years, yet she had never seen the military in this kind of state before. At least not to this degree. She accepted the report one of the techs handed her. As she glanced through it, she didn't like what it said.

According to the report, they have yet to figure out who was the culprit behind the suicide Dread attack, but the report stated that a single Dread was missing from the roster of one of the border patrol unit a week before the incident occurred. Even though the Dread was missing, all of the pilots in that squadron were accounted for, ruling out the possibility that one of them had been behind it. Although the report had also indicated that the Dread came out of the asteroid field that was located between the two planets.

"What ship is nearest to the asteroid field?" she asked the technician next to her.

"The Starfall, ma'am," the tech replied as she checked her terminal. "She's running exercises in that area at this time."

"As of now, the Starfall will cease all exercises and will actively search the field for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary," she ordered. "If they find anything suspicious, I want them to immediately report back to me, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the tech replied as she went to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Mejalean Cruiser Starfall, 500 kilometers outside Asteroid Field_

"You are go for the mission, Lieutenant," the CIC officer of the Starfall said to Emma Carren, leader of Dread Team Three.

"Acknowledged," she replied, then relaying it to the pilots under her command. A chorus of 'Rogers' was her reply.

Their mission was a simple, yet difficult one. They were under orders to locate anything that had a link to what was labeled as the 'Kamikaze Dread', the lone pilot and their craft that had caused this whole damnable war. It was reported that the Dread had come out of the asteroid field that lies between the two planets.

The higher-ups wanted to know who was behind it. To Emma, there were only two possibilities: the first one, was that it was the band of pirates under the command of the famous, or infamous, depending on whom you talked to, Magno Vivan. As of late, though, that possibility seemed less and less likely to be the one. Due to the actions of the pirates in trying to unite the two governments.

The second, more likely possibility, was that it was someone from the Mejalean military that hadn't let go of their hatred of men. As much as that were the possibility, she didn't want to believe it. True, there were some on both sides that still felt that kind of blind animosity. But neither of those options could be backed up with any evidence, only speculation. That is what this mission is for, to find out exactly who the hell was responsible for this terrorist act.

By now, they had just reached the perimeter of the asteroid field. "Once we enter the field, I want all you to stay in formation, and be careful to avoid damaging your craft against the asteroids. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the reply from her team. Their mission had begun…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Bridge, S.D.S Deimos_

"Captain," Aidan said, addressing Conrad Vincent by rank. "It's time."

"Understood," he replied, immediately knowing what Aidan had meant. "Disengage docking clamps. Helmsman, activate engines, take us out slowly. Once we are clear of the shipyards, proceed to the designated rendezvous point with the Nirvana at normal cruising speed. Notify me when we arrive. Lieutenant Commander Foster, you have the conn. I'll be in my office."

"Aye sir," Lt. Commander Foster acknowledged a few seconds after the helmsman's reply. He was the officer in command of the ship's CIC.

"Commander," Vincent said, addressing Aidan. "I'd like to discuss a few things with you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, Captain," he replied, following him off the bridge and to his office. Once the door closed behind him, he spoke up. "So Captain, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I know you were placed in command," Vincent said, taking a seat behind his desk. "But are you sure, about those pirates from Mejale?"

"What exactly do you mean?" he replied.

"They are pirates, after all," Vincent said. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Aidan understood all too well where the captain was coming from. When he'd first met them, he had little reason to trust them, but eventually learned that they were almost nothing like your typical 'pirate'. He knew they could be trusted, especially where it concerned the dealing with Earth. He _knew_ they could be trusted. "Yes, Captain, I believe they can be trusted. They have fought the Earthers on numerous occasions, and were successful in defeating them every time. Their knowledge and experience against Earth will be invaluable to our mission."

"I just hope you're right…" he heard Captain Vincent mutter under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Asteroid Field Between Tarak & Mejale_

"I haven't found anything yet, Lieutenant," the lead pilot in Emma's team reported.

"Roger that," Emma replied. She was on edge, she felt that there was something out there, she just didn't know where, or what. "Keep up the search. And be cautious."

"Roger," the pilot responded.

In her five years as a combat pilot, she had developed a knack for sensing danger. On two separate occasions, she had saved her team from destruction by sensing an ambush. Because of this, they had promoted her to lieutenant and given her command of her own team.

_There! What was that?_ She had noticed something unfamiliar about the asteroids that the lead pilot was passing by. _Those rocks, they don't look… real._

"Get out of there!" she yelled to the pilot, although she was a second too late.

The outer facing of the asteroids broke away to show metal panels underneath. In just a matter of seconds, those panels slid open to reveal several missile launch tubes. Before the pilot could react, no less than thirty missiles streaked out of their launchers engulfing the lead fighter in massive fireball that disintegrated the craft.

As she watched the death of one of her pilots, she heard the cry of another one of her pilots, the one on rear guard. "Lieutenant! We're being attacked from the rear!"

"All pilots, scatter! Don't get caught in the killzone!" she commanded, hoping that would throw off their attackers, at least for a few seconds. She brought her fighter around to meet the threat from behind. "Rear guard, who the hell is attacking us?"

"They're Vanguards ma'am!" the fear-stricken pilot shouted. "The men are attacking us!"

"Damn it all to hell," Emma muttered. _I should've seen this coming!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Captain's Meeting Room, Nirvana_

"_Captain," _Rebecca's image said on the video recording. _"I bring you grave news. As of this message, the government of Tarak has declared war on Mejale."_

The image of the lone Dread ramming into the Tarak flagship showed up onscreen, followed seconds later by the Tarak Prime Minister's declaration of war against the women of Mejale. Rebecca's voice still could be heard. _"As it stands, Captain, this incident has sparked a war that is beginning to spiral out of control. We currently do not know who was behind this attack, but we are currently investigating the incident. I will report back if and when we find something. Rebecca out."_

As the image of Rebecca faded into black, Magno just stared at the blank screen, not wanting to believe what she had just seen and heard. This just raised a whole lot of questions. She had thought that the two nations were on the path to peaceful coexistence, in the wake of Earth's failed invasion attempt.

"This isn't good," she said under her breath, which was clearly an understatement.

BC also stood quiet after seeing the message, not clearly knowing what to think about this recent turn of events. "What do suppose we do, Captain?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Magno replied. "But this turn of events has clearly changed things, that's for sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, finally done with this chapter. Sorry about the wait on this one. With my new job, my time to work on this is cut somewhat. Oh, and I apologize for the lack of Dita and Hibiki in this one, but I'll have more on them later.


	7. Chapter Six: Decisions

Disclaimer: Vandread copyright to Gonzo. All music copyright to their original owners.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Six: Decisions**

_Location: Asteroid Field Between Tarak & Mejale_

(BGM: Gundam Seed Destiny- GAIA x CHAOS x ABYSS)

With lightning speed, several black, humanoid forms seemed to appear out of nowhere. Emma had little time to dodge a shot that was intended for her. Whoever these guys were, they were damned good, and it showed. They deftly moved in and around the surrounding rocks, not exposing themselves any more than was necessary. Another thing, they weren't using close-combat tactics, as was standard practice for most Vanguard pilots. These mecha had rifles, and they were using them to excellent effect.

One by one, her team was being picked off, and she felt as if she could do nothing about it. She could hear their screams and curses as the members of her team were being killed. Every time she fired, her target had already moved out of the way, and she hit either rock or nothing at all. It was frustrating, for sure. She had to act now, or there wouldn't be anything of her team left to save.

"Everyone!" she called on her team's frequency. "Exit the asteroid field and fall back to the ship! I repeat, fall back to the ship!"

"I don't think so," came a condescending male voice. Followed seconds later by a rapid, black machine approaching her from her six.

Before she could challenge the voice, her Dread shook violently. Surprised at the fact that the attack didn't kill her, she got a hold of herself and checked the damage. The readout told her that her engines were disabled, meaning she was a sitting duck. After figuring her comm system still worked, she attempted to call out to the Starfall and report what had happened. After several tries, the same male voice cut through her comm frequency again.

"It's no use," he said, as his machine landed on top of her Dread. "You're being jammed."

"Just who are you!" she called out to the male pilot after the shaking of his impact had stopped. "What are you doing out here?"

"I think you're in no position to asking me questions, Mejalean," he replied coldly.

The machine's head looked down at her, and she noticed something she hadn't before. Even though it was humanoid, it looked nothing like a Vanguard. It's construction was more streamlined, and it didn't have the 'cyclops-eye' that the Tarak machines had.

"You're not from Tarak, are you?" she asked, not really expecting him to answer.

"So what if I'm not? It doesn't matter, at least not to you." After saying that, a single, double-edged blade emerged from the right arm of the machine. "Too bad I can't take you prisoner, I have my orders, you know. Can't contradict my employer, now can I?"

And with that, the machine thrust it's right arm into the cockpit of her fighter, killing her instantly. Withdrawing it's arm, the pilot looked at the red color that was crystallizing on the blade before retracting it back into its stored position in the forearm. "Pathetic, is that all the fight these Mejaleans have?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Captain's Meeting Room, Nirvana_

Aidan sat, arms crossed, while he watched the message that was addressed to Magno from one of her subordinates. He kept his face impassive throughout the length of the message, still not sure what to think of this new development. He had called over here as soon as the two ships rendezvoused with each other. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"So, from what I've seen of this," he said after the message ended. "This 'war' looks like it was started by some radical faction to pit the two nations against one another. This seems all too familiar."

"Despite whoever started it," Magno said. "We have to stop them."

"What do you mean 'we'?" he said, lowering his arms to his sides. "Something like this is not in my mission orders."

"I realize that," Magno said. "But I believe there is a bigger power at work here, and it just might have connections to Earth."

"Well," he said after a moment of thought. "I suppose I could have my help you investigate this, but I'm going to need proper evidence and someone from your ship to help me convince the higher-ups to get me full authorization to assist you."

"Very well, then," Magno concluded. "I'll have Meia go with you, as well as give you a copy of the message."

"Understood, ma'am," he replied, getting up from his seat. "I'll have the Deimos follow you to your home system, and Meia and I will catch up. That way, we won't waste very much time."

As he reached the door, Magno said one last thing. "You know, you didn't have to do this. You could've just went on with your mission without us."

"I know," he replied, looking back over his shoulder. "Call it repaying a favor, that's all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Military High Command, Tarak_

The Prime Minister was satisfied with what he was seeing. The initial stages of the conflict were going in his favor. Several skirmishes and a few larger battles had all gone in his favor. The time was near to 'step up' his operation. Just a few things had to be done before he could finally rid the universe of man's enemy. Just then, the commander of the Special Information Bureau walked into the command center.

"How's the construction coming along?" he asked the SI Officer.

"It is proceeding at a fast pace sir," the man replied. "It should be completed within the week."

"Good," he said. "What news do you bring me?"

"Sir, the mercenary commander reported that he came into contact with a Mejalean recon force not three hours ago."

"And?" he said, waiting for the officer to continue.

"He reports that the entire recon force was eliminated, and their warship as well," the officer completed his report.

"Very good," he replied. "It looks like those mercenaries are going to earn their pay."

"And he is also requesting further orders, sir," the officer added.

"Have him stand by and make sure no one finds out anything about the plan," the Minister said.

"Very well, sir," the officer said, bowing before leaving.

These mercs, as they called themselves, had come to offer their services to him. The equipment they were using was pretty advanced, and he was unsure as to where or how they acquired it. He also didn't know where they called home, or used to call to home, but that mattered little to him. As long as they did what they were ordered, he'd pay them. Personally, he didn't care much for them, as they were just hired soldiers, and therefore he had them do his dirty work. But if they decided to go public with any of the information he'd provided them, he'd make sure they were quickly disposed of, and their equipment confiscated or destroyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Rear Hangar, Nirvana_

"How long will you be gone?" Dita asked Meia.

"For a few days, a week at the most," Meia replied, then looked over to Jura. "You're in command of the Dread Teams until I get back."

"Yeah, I know," Jura replied, clearly not very happy about it. "Going to have some alone time with him, are you?"

"Hardly," Meia replied, slightly irritated that Jura brought that up. "The Captain chose me to assist him in convincing his commanding officer to allow him to help us stop the war between Tarak and Mejale. That's all."

"Right," Jura said, her tone suggesting that she didn't completely buy it.

_Is that all she thinks about?_ Meia thought. _Maybe I should leave Barnette, or even Hibiki in charge, _she thought with dry humor. _At least I know they'll be serious about it._

Hibiki was the only one of the three to remain quiet. He appeared lost in thought. "Something wrong, Hibiki?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing," he replied, thrown slightly off-guard by her concern. "Return soon."

"I will," she replied.

"It's time," Aidan said as he walked down the shuttle's ramp. They would be using one of the shuttle's from the Deimos, as it was a military craft.

"Okay," she replied as she turned and walked up the ramp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Corridor Outside Rear Hangar, Nirvana_

To say there was something on Hibiki's mind was an understatement. He couldn't begin to comprehend why Lord Grand-Pa, his father by genetic birth, despite a gross age difference, or Uncle Jinn, would allow something like this war to spread so greatly, and to such extremes. From the information Magno had shown him. The Tarakian soldiers were not taking very many prisoners, if any at all.

_I thought we were over that kind of petty hatred. I thought the people had put such things behind them. Perhaps that's too naïve a view for this damn universe. But I can't, I won't let them get dragged into a war like the one Aidan had been involved in. In a war like that, there are no real winners._

His train of thought was interrupted by Dita calling him by the moniker she'd given him the first day they'd met.

"What?' he replied in a rather bland voice.

She seemed unfazed by his tone as she grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she pulled him down the corridor.

"I know just what you need to cheer you up," she said as they continued down the corridor.

_Well,_ he thought. _I suppose whatever she has in mind will help take my mind off that matter, at least for a while._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Military Shuttle, Currently Approaching Solaris_

"Shuttle Two-Four-Two, you are clear on approach vector," the tech's voice said through the headset Aidan was wearing.

"Copy," he replied. "Adjusting descent angle for atmospheric entry."

"Affirmative, Two-Four-Two," the operator said.

He adjusted the controls to allow for a safe descent through the atmosphere. He hadn't flown one of these things in a while, and he was glad he still remembered how to. Meia sat in the copilot's seat, riding out the reentry. Once they were in the atmosphere, he maneuvered the craft, putting it on a direct course for the spaceport in the city of Solaria.

Meia was quiet most of the way here, and he couldn't blame her. She probably has a lot on her mind, with the war back in her home system, and the massive Earth fleet somewhere out there.

Within ten minutes they came into visual contact with the spaceport. A few seconds later he received a transmission from the air control tower.

"Shuttle Two-Four-Two, you are cleared to land at Pad Seven, do you copy?"

"This is Shuttle Two-Four-Two, copy," he replied. "Landing at Pad Seven."

As soon as he sat the shuttle down on its landing struts, he took off his headset and got up out of the pilot seat. Meia followed suite, getting out of her seat and following him to the crafts exit ramp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished with Chapter Six, what happens next? You'll have to wait to find out. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now.


	8. Chapter Seven: Decisive Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Seven: Decisive Action**

_Location: Solaris Military Headquarters_

Meia kept stride with Aidan as they walked down the hallway where the Lt. General's office was located. He didn't appear as worried about the current situation as she was. Why would he be? It wasn't his home or his war, yet he was willing to divert from his mission to help them out. She wasn't sure why he'd decided to help out, but was grateful for it anyway. Now she just hoped they could convince this General Albrecht, his commanding officer, whom she had met before during her stay on a Solaris warship.

After she had been shown the video message from Rebecca, she didn't know what to think. She knew that were the hardliners, the ones that didn't even want to consider peaceful relations between the two nations. She just couldn't bring herself to think that Mejale was behind the first blow, striking the Tarak flagship in such a manner. And the following result was a war. A war that no one in her home system was safe from. Which meant that they had to get back and try to put a stop this war, before there was nothing left to save…

"We're here," Aidan said, bringing her back from her thoughts. He then pressed a button next to the door, and spoke his name and rank.

"Enter," came the following reply.

After they both had entered, the man named Albrecht stood up as Aidan saluted him, and returned the salute. "I thought you were on a mission, Commander. What could be so important that you had to come here to discuss it with me?"

"Lt. General, I would like to propose a revision concerning my current mission orders," Aidan said in reply to Albrecht's question.

"Revision?" Albrecht inquired. "What kind of revision?"

After a glance from Aidan, Meia took that as her cue to speak. "This," she said as she handed him the disk.

He accepted the disk, looked it over for a second, and inserted it into the terminal at his desk. Both of them stood there, quiet as he watched the contents of the disk. After the message was over, he took the disk out of the terminal and handed it back to Meia. "And how exactly does this concern the Solaris Republic?"

"After close examination of this information, sir," Aidan said. "I have reason to believe that Earth is somehow involved in starting this 'war'."

"What he means, sir," Meia spoke up. "Is that we all have reason to believe Earth instigated this war to destabilize the alliance between Tarak and Mejale-"

"In preparation for an invasion, huh?" Albrecht finished, his hands steepled. "This is serious indeed."

"Therefore I would like to request that my orders be revised to help investigate this incident, and to find if it has any connections to Earth."

After several seconds of thought, Albrecht came to a decision. "Very well. Since technically, it falls under the parameters of your current orders, I hereby authorize you to do as you see fit in the field. After all, that's kind of what it means to have an independent command."

"Thank you sir," Aidan replied.

"You are dismissed," Albrecht said. Aidan saluted, then turned to leave, followed a few seconds later by Meia.

Albrecht watched them leave, and then turned back to the paperwork a person of his rank always seemed to have to do, until he was interrupted by a beeping noise from his terminal, indicating he was being called. He tapped the receive button, then spoke up. "This is Lt. General Albrecht, what is it?"

"Sir," the woman's voice said. "We have just received an encrypted message via laser-com, and it's addressed to you. Shall I send it to your office, sir?"

"That will do," he replied.

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Grand Council Chamber, Tarak_

To say that the entire council of the Tarak elders were in a state of confusion was an understatement. The head among them, Jin, more commonly referred to as Lord Grand Pa, had summoned the Prime Minister to figure out just what was going on.

"So, Prime Minister, how is this little war of yours progressing?" he asked with a hint of contempt. He didn't like the whole idea of going to war without finding out who exactly was behind the attack in the first place. Waging war blindly because of the actions of one person seemed a little extreme.

"It is going rather well, Lord Grand Pa" the Minister replied unfazed by the scorn in his voice. "The women have been completely caught off-guard by our first series of attacks."

Before the Minister could go on to further explain the details of the war that he seemed a little too eager to start, he changed the subject somewhat. "So, have you found out exactly who was behind the attack on the Todoroki?"

"Not yet," the Minister said. "But I have my best men on it, they will find out soon enough."

_Not likely, since a few hours after the attack, you decided to wage an all out war against the Mejaleans,_ Jin thought. _You could have contacted the Mejalean government and worked with them to find the terrorist responsible, but you can't seem to give up your blind hatred of the women. It's as if you were wanting this kind of thing to happen._

"That will be all, Prime Minister," Jin said, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand. He was seriously thinking about replacing the man, but it was too little too late for that. He just hoped that the perpetrators behind the crime were brought to justice, in this life or the next.

------------

_Lord Grand Pa, you are too old and senile to understand the full picture of things, _the Minister thought as he exited the council chamber._ Your thoughts have been clouded by your third-class son and his 'pirate friends'. You fail to understand that the women are a race that can never be trusted, not now or ever. The only way is rid this universe of them. That is the only way…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Men's Quarters, Nirvana_

"What would drive the leaders of Tarak to go to war so quickly?" Hibiki asked Duero, who was sitting on his bunk, reading one of the many books he had.

"I don't know for sure," Duero replied, glancing up from his book. "But one thing's for certain, but it might be that some of the higher-ups are a little less trusting of the women, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack the women."

"But it makes no sense," Hibiki said. "The Harvesters are still out there, and I bet they're just itching to pay us all back for what we did to them."

"And now would be the perfect time, as both nations are locked in a war that would leave them wide open to attack from an outside force," Duero stated flatly.

"Dammit," Hibiki cursed. "Can't they see that that is not the correct path to take?"

"I'm sure some do," Duero replied. "But I only hope that we get there in time to do something about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Landing Pad Seven, Solaria Spaceport_

Aidan could feel the harsh cold blow into his face as walked across the pad to the shuttle. The weather had only gotten worse these last few hours, affecting his mood slightly. He wasn't a superstitious man, but he believed the weather wasn't a good sign. He'd just hope that they could take off before the storm got worse. His feet crunched in the snow as he walked at a brisk pace. It looked as though the crews hadn't bothered to clear the snow from the pad. Not that it mattered, as the high-speed shuttle didn't require a runway to take off. The only matter was the shuttle needed to use the catapult to clear the atmosphere.

He reached the shuttle, and he knew Meia was only a step behind him. He knew she had to be freezing, because she had never experienced a snowstorm on Solaris. The winds typically got up to at least sixty kilometers an hour and the temperature tended to get into the negatives, especially at night. Chances are her home planet had never experienced this kind of harsh weather. Once he got the hatch opened, he extended his hand, and helped pull her into the shuttle against the wind. Once inside, he quickly closed the hatch, cutting them off from the freezing temperature. He set the bag he was carrying down and took off his coat.

"How can you live in that?" she asked his incredulously.

"Well," he replied as he sat down in the pilot's chair. "You tend to get used to it when you've lived here your whole life."

He looked out the cockpit as she was taking off her coat. _Visibility is lousy, and if weather reports are correct, this is only the start of the storm. I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime tonight._ He picked up the headset, deciding to at least confirm his suspicions. "Control, this is Shuttle Two-Four-Two, request permission to take off."

"That's a negative, Two-Four-Two," the controller responded. "All flights are cancelled until the storm clears up."

_Knew it. _"Well, seeing as how the weather is, the control tower won't allow us to take off," he said as he removed the headset, then his handgun from his holster and set it down on the console. "We'll probably be here all night. You might as well get some rest. There's a bunk in the back of the shuttle."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine up here," he replied. "I'll monitor the reports and keep track of the weather conditions. I'll let you know if and when we can take off."

"Alright," she replied. "But you should get some rest as well."

"Don't worry about me," he said as he picked up his handgun. "I'll be fine."

He watched her head towards the back of the shuttle, then turned his attention back to the weapon in his hand. Due to his status as a military officer, and that this was a military craft, he was authorized to carry it onboard. He pressed the release catch on the gun, ejecting the magazine out of the weapon and into his other hand. He blankly stared at the magazine for the better part of a minute, then after realizing it, put the clip back into the weapon, clicked the safety on, then put it back into the holster on his uniform belt. Before long, he himself fell asleep, the muffled howling of the wind the only sound he could hear.

------------

_What is it about him?_ Meia thought as she stared up the ceiling. She couldn't help getting the image of him out of her head. She could clearly tell that he was exhausted, even though he tried to hide it. In spite of that, he volunteered to stay in the cockpit. She knew that he was a relatively complex person, with all that happened to him in the past. There was probably a lot on his mind right now, and it would be best to leave him alone.

"I just can't seem to understand men," she muttered seconds before she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Bridge, Ikazuchi II_

"All checks are complete, sir," the bridge technician reported. "Everything is performing at optimum efficiency."

"Very good," the Minister acknowledged. "Head to the fleet at cruising speed."

"Aye, sir," the helmsman replied. "Proceeding to assigned position in the fleet."

The Ikazuchi II was nothing more than the new section completely overhauled to include what was lost when the old section of the ship was stolen by the female pirates. Originally, Lord Grand Pa wanted the old section recovered after they learned that it was still intact and functional. Now, he considered that part of the ship nothing more than garbage, seeing as it was 'tainted' by women. The only way to redeem the name of the proud ship was to design it to be able to take on any ship, no matter what it was. This new Ikazuchi was just such a ship.

It outgunned anything currently in the Tarak fleet, and no doubt outgunned anything the women could come up with. He had managed to pass a plan that would allow his forces to invade the Mejalean half of the system, to end the threat they pose to mankind for good. It was only a matter of time now, before this war would be over, and he would be victorious…

Little did he there were forces out there that posed an even greater threat, and some were even right under his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait on this one. I'll more than likely have the next up much faster. And, before you ask, no, I have not given up on my other Vandread fic, The Perfect Weapon. I am currently in the process of rewriting it, and it will be up in the near future along with a new chapter. Hope that gives you enough to look forward to.


	9. Chapter Eight: In The Name Of War

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own, Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Eight: In The Name Of War**

_Location: HSS-67 Shuttlecraft, Landing Pad Seven, Solaria Spaceport_

_Thunder…_

_Even from several kilometers away, he could hear the rumbling of a storm. This wasn't any normal storm, mind you, but a man-made one. The thunder he'd heard he was easily able to tell that it was artillery. And from the sound of it, it was getting closer. Clutching the rifle in his hands, he moved closer to the bombed out building. He knew he had to get out of the open before it reached his position. He was halfway to cover when he heard the howling scream._

"_Incoming!" someone yelled, he couldn't tell who. Seconds later, the howling ended in thundering boom he could even feel through the ground. The concussive force of the explosion threw him off his feet, and he hit the ground hard, several meters away from the impact point. He could feel intense pain shoot through him every time he tried to move. He heard shouting, but it felt distant with the constant ringing in his ears, as well as him being almost deafened by the blast._

_A few seconds passed by until he saw that somebody leaned over him. He could tell from the red cross on the man's sleeve that he was a medic. The medic checked on him, and was trying to say something to him. He couldn't understand it, as his hearing hadn't completely returned yet. The sound of gunfire cut short the medic's talking, and he watched as a bullet penetrated the side of the medic's head in a spray of blood. The medic slumped over next to him, instantly killed by the shot._

_Soon, another figure entered his field of vision, this one masked by the skull faceplate of a standard issue SDF helmet. The figure stood there, staring at him as just lie there, next to the dead medic. The man held his weapon down at his side, and he used his free hand to take off his helmet. Shock gripped him as the man's helmet hit the ground. This man looked exactly like him, this man looked exactly like Aidan Mercer. Cold fear gripped him as he realized that he was staring at himself, his reflection. He tried to move, but his body refused to obey. The figure raised the weapon in his hand, and a wicked smile creased the mirror image's lips. Then the figure fired…_

Bolting awake, Aidan quickly grabbed hold of the person in front of him by the collar, pulling them closer. Instinctively, he grabbed the gun from his holster and pointed it at the person's face. As his vision cleared, he realized that the person he'd grabbed and just about shot was none other than Meia. The look on her face was clearly that of surprise, and he let go of the collar of her suit. "Sorry," he muttered as he lowered the weapon, glancing away from her. The nightmare clearly had him on edge.

She quickly covered up her surprise, apparently ignored the whole scene altogether and changed the subject. "Looks like the weather's cleared up a bit."

He silently thanked her for that. Although she was probably wondering what had caused him to do that. He figured he would eventually have to provide an explanation for his actions, but right now, he just decided to ignore it for the time being, and get back to the matter at hand. He turned his seat back around and flipped on the comm system, donning the headset.

"Control, this is Shuttle Two-Four-Two, requesting permission for take-off," he said into the headset mic.

"This is Control," the operator's voice said. "You are now clear for take-off. Proceed to Catapult Two and await further instructions"

"Affirmative, Control," he responded. "Proceeding to Catapult Two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Border Guard Flagship Athena, Mejalean Defense Line_

"What is the status of the fleet?" Admiral Alaria Zuka asked the communications officer.

"All ships report they are in position and awaiting further orders, ma'am," the comm officer answered.

"Good," Alaria said, she then ordered the comm officer to open a line to the whole fleet. She then stood up and addressed the entire fleet. "Now, all we do is wait for the men to make the first move. Lady Grand Ma has made it clear that we not fire the first shot. That despite previous incidents, we are not the aggressors in this damn war!"

What followed was a series of confirmatory responses. She returned to her seat after signaling the comm officer to close the connection. They wouldn't have long to wait, as the sensor operator reported several hostile contacts, a large fleet. She ordered the operator to bring up a visual. She was actually surprised by what she saw. The Tarak fleet was large, possibly larger than the fleet she'd assembled. Another thing was the presence of a ship she'd never seen before. It was larger than any other ship currently in service on either side, and from the way it was positioned, she assumed it was the flagship.

"What the hell is that?" someone on the bridge commented upon seeing the ship.

"Whatever it is," Alaria replied. "We're not letting it past this line, and that includes every last one of those conceited bastards. All ships, prepare to repel the enemy as they approach the line. And remember, we are not allowed to fire until fired upon!"

Even though every woman in the fleet was expecting an attack from the approaching enemy, they were still surprised when it did come. Several beams from the leading ships, including the new flagship, lanced straight into the formation of Mejalean vessels, a brilliant display of hell for those on the receiving end of the barrage.

"All ships, return fire!" Alaria commanded. "Deploy all Dreads! We are not to let them past us!"

She really didn't need to give those orders, as most of the Dreads were out only seconds after the barrage, and the Mejalean ships fired back, intent on repaying the attack in earnest. After that exchange, the largest battle ever between the two nations commenced, but little did they know it would be their last…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: HSS-67 Shuttlecraft, Currently nearing the edge of the Solaris System_

It had been quiet for the last two hours, with neither of the shuttle's two occupants saying much of anything as the craft cleared the edge of the system. Meia was currently sitting in the co-pilot's seat as they proceeded along the course the Nirvana and Deimos were supposed to take. They were currently behind schedule to reach the two ships, as that snowstorm pushed them back about half a day. She tried to keep from glancing over at him, trying to hide her concern from him.

He hadn't said any more than was necessary during their departure from the planet, and later the system. She could tell that something was on his mind, but she didn't ask what, as she wasn't the nosy type. She was still kinda surprised by what he did earlier in the morning. When she went to the cockpit to check on him, she could tell that his breathing was heavy and was moaning in his sleep. She easily figured out that he was having a nightmare, and decided to wake him.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the collar and yanked her forward, drawing his gun and aiming at her in the process. Before he realized what he was doing, she saw the look on his face. It was of pure fear. Whatever it was, it sure scared him enough that he drew his gun out of instinct. She had no idea what he was dreaming about, nor did she want to know. He spoke up, startling her slightly.

"About earlier…" he said, trailing off.

"It was nothing," she quickly replied.

"No," he countered. "There was no excuse for me to pull a gun on you. You deserve an apology and an explanation, at least."

"You were having a nightmare," she said. "I just chose the wrong time to wake you."

"Yes," he admitted, at least to the first part. "It's just… it's just this whole situation has me a little on edge, that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replied, giving him a faint smile. "It's not like you're the only one. Why don't you go ahead and get some rest, I'll take over for you in the meantime."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I should have no problem flying this thing," she said, slightly amused. "I am a Dread pilot after all."

"Alright," he conceded, getting up out of his seat. As he started walking to the back, he paused for a second. "Thanks," he said quietly, then continued walking to the back of the shuttle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Bridge, Nirvana_

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" BC asked the Captain, whom she was standing next to.

"We have to," Magno replied. "Otherwise, all will we be lost."

"I agree," BC answered.

"And what of our friends from Solaris?" she asked Amarone.

"They are currently matching our speed and course," Amarone replied.

"It looks like that new ship of theirs is pretty fast, huh?" Magno asked BC.

"It would appear so, Captain," BC replied. "What has me concerned is Meia and Commander Mercer."

"You don't think they'll be able to catch up to us? Magno said. "Don't worry, that young man assured me they had the fastest craft available to them, they'll make it in time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Warship Thanatos, Hidden In Tarak/Mejale Asteroid Field_

Lying out in the safety of the asteroid field, the one-of-a-kind warship was well away from the petty conflict between the men and women. The warship was simply named Thanatos, an ancient mythological figure that was the personification of Death. It was a fitting name, as the ship was designed to deal out death. In fact, it was responsible for the destruction of the Mejalean cruiser that was sent into the asteroid field to investigate.

The commander, a man simply known as Becker, stood next to the captain of the vessel. He was a fairly well-built man, wearing what appeared to be a black military uniform with the sleeves ripped off. He turned and addressed one of the bridge crew. "Are all of our machines and supplies loaded yet?"

"Yessir," replied the man.

"Good," he said, glancing at his chronometer._ Finally, we're back on schedule._ "What is the status of the battle?"

"Both sides are heavily engaged, sir," the sensor operator responded. "They seem to be evenly matched."

"Perfect," he said. _That'll leave'em distracted long enough. _"Captain, have our men rig the hidden asteroid base with the explosives we 'borrowed' from our good friends from Tarak. Set them to explode on my signal."

"Understood," the captain replied. "Where are you going?"

"To carry out my new orders," Becker said as he left the bridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: HSS-76 Shuttlecraft, on course to Nirvana_

_What's wrong with me?_ Aidan asked himself as he lay there on the bunk. _What in the hell was that nightmare supposed to mean?_

Even though he tried to get some sleep, he couldn't seem to attain it. The lingering effects of the nightmare still haunted him. _Am I nothing more than a murderer? Dammit! I'm just a soldier!_ _Nothing more!_

"Maybe all the stress from my new rank and command in getting to me," he said ironically.

Whatever it was, he knew he'd have to get over it before he made it back to the Deimos.

------------

"The controls are different from that of a Mejalean shuttle," Meia commented to herself as she piloted the high-speed Solaris-made craft along the course they were provided. Something in the cockpit beeped, and she saw a blinking red light on the console.

"A contact?" she wondered. "All the way out here?"

She checked the sensors, and noticed that they had located something the size of a ship. She brought up a visual of the contact. She was surprised at what she saw. "What the…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated, positive or negative, I don't really care which. Oh, and expect The Perfect Weapon to be updated real soon.


	10. Chapter Nine: Unforeseen Players

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Vandread, but all characters I created are my intellectual property.

A/N: I apologize for the extremely long wait on this one, but I couldn't find the time, with my job and the holidays getting in the way. Well, I've finally found the time to complete this chapter, so enjoy!

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Nine: Unforeseen Players**

_Location: HSS-67 Shuttlecraft_

"What is it?!" Aidan said as he swiftly moved up to the cockpit.

"Take a look," Meia replied as she brought up an image of a large, blocky warship, which was a dull green in color. He had seen a few pictures of just such a vessel, during his stay on the Nirvana.

"It's a Tarak vessel, isn't it?" he said, looking closer at the image.

"Yes," Meia confirmed. "But why would it be all the way out here?"

"Have we been spotted yet?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But if we stay on our current course, we will be."

"How do you think they'd react to our presence?" he asked, taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say they inquire as to why we were here," she said after a second's pause. "But, given Tarak's recent actions, I'd say they'd consider us a possible hostile."

"Well," he said. "It looks like we'll just have to try to avoid them. As we don't know their purpose for being so far out here, it wouldn't be wise to get involved, unless…"

"Unless they're following the Nirvana," she finished. "But that would mean…"

"We were being shadowed," he concluded, taking another look at the ship. "They most likely know what we're doing. Crap, looks like we've been spotted."

Onscreen, two flashes that were Vanguards launched from the ship, rapidly closing with the shuttle. From their estimated speed, they would be within a hundred meters of the shuttle in less than a minute. Even though the shuttle was one of the latest high-speed models, its maneuverability was nowhere near that of a high-performance fighter or mecha. He had to think of something before they were shot down, if that's what these Vanguards were planning to do. The Vanguards did stop near the shuttle, and Aidan noticed that the warship was now hailing them. Meia moved to pick up the headset, but Aidan motioned for her to hold off. Instead, he picked up the headset and received the communication.

"_This is the Tarak Imperial Warship O-Bakemono. Identify yourself and state your purpose for being in this area."_

"This is Commander Aidan Mercer of the Solaris Defense Forces," Aidan replied to the audacious warning. "I could ask you the same thing. You are only so far from the Solaris Republic System Border, and yet you sound like you claim all the space between here and your homeland."

"_This is Captain Kenichi Kinugau. I believe you are in no position to make such remarks, Commander," _the O-Bakemono's Captain said. _"We have more than enough firepower to wipe you from this existence."_

"I'm well aware of my position here, _Captain_," Aidan responded, placing a condescending tone on the man's rank. "But I'm not so sure you are fully aware of yours. You fire on this shuttlecraft, and it will be considered an act of war against the Solaris Republic."

"_Don't think to take me so lightly, Commander," _Kinugau warned. _"That won't be necessary, as long as you accept my 'invitation' to come aboard the O-Bakemono."_

Both Vanguards leveled their weapons at the shuttle, showing that they would attack if he were to not accept. He was just a little more than pissed at this pompous ass of a ship captain. Who did that man think he was? They had no time to mess around with this bastard, but he knew something had to be done about that ship, or it would continue shadowing his command and the pirates. Seeing as how it was pointless to die out in space with no way of fighting back, he decided to 'accept the invitation'.

"Very well, we accept your 'invitation'," he responded. _But if anything happens to me or Meia, there will be no known power in this universe that will be able to save you._

"Why did you…?" Meia asked as he severed the commlink. "We don't have the time for this."

"I know," he replied. "But what choice do we have, seeing as how this shuttle is not exactly equipped for combat. And besides, if we run, those machines out there will make sure we don't get very far. We also have to find a way to make sure this ship can't follow either the Nirvana or the Deimos. One way or another…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Target Range in Training Area B, S.D.S. Deimos_

Part of a soldier's training was to learn how to operate various firearms. They would be trained to load, aim, and fire the weapon, as well as how to keep it clean and well-maintained. Even if the soldier was non-commissioned, or their primary role was some duty other than combat, they still had to at least learn to use a handgun. This was especially true for pilots. Every pilot, whether Striker or fighter, was required to carry a handgun or a laser pistol as a personal defense weapon. Although recently, one had the option of storing a sub-machinegun or similarly sized weapon in a special storage location placed underneath the cockpit seat.

That meant every pilot had to perform target practice, to make sure their aim was good if they ever needed to use the weapon. Mayura was no exception to this requirement. She walked up to one of the tables and put on the safety goggles and hearing protection. She picked up the Solaris Arms HG12 Automatic Pistol, checked it, and loaded a single twelve-round magazine into the handgrip. She flicked the safety off and pulled the slide back, loading the first round into the weapon. She lifted the weapon, taking aim at the target down the range. She then squeezed the trigger.

She repeated the action eleven more times, unloading the entire magazine into the target. Taking off the goggles and headgear for a second, she looked at her results. Several of her shots had managed to hit the upper torso of the target at various locations. A few of her shots hadn't hit the human-shaped target, missing by only a few centimeters. Slightly dissatisfied with her results, she hit the button which would bring up a new target. She ejected the empty clip from the gun and loaded a fresh one. She was about to start up again when she heard the barking report of an automatic rifle further down the line. She leaned slightly out of the cubicle she was in and noticed a man not much older than her firing the rifle.

He was firing his weapon in single shots and short bursts, attaining better accuracy as well as conserving ammo. In effect, he was providing more effective fire than if he just unloaded the entire clip into the target. She could see that pretty much all of his shots had hit either the torso or the head. Whoever this guy was, he was a damn good shot. She immediately made the assumption that he was part of the ship's marine complement, as she hadn't seen him with the other pilots. He finally expended the last of his rifle's ammo, and took the clip out of the gun and set it onto the table in front of him.

He noticed her looking him as he set the rifle down, and slightly embarrassed by being caught staring, she turned her attention back to her target practice. _Why does he look familiar? _She opened fire on the new target that replaced her old one. She continued until she expended the clip, and noticed that she did no better than the last time. She decided to stop for today, and she picked up the gun, as well as any spare ammo she had back to the front. She noticed that the man she saw earlier was no longer there, and returned the weapon and ammunition to the equipment locker. After that, she decided that she would head back to her quarters for a little while before she had to go back on duty. She made it a few steps out the door before she noticed that same man just finishing a conversation with another person. It was then that she just realized who he was.

"Long time no see," she said to him.

He turned, apparently recognizing her voice. "Mayura?"

"Yeah, it's me," she replied.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Corridor, Tarak Imperial Warship O-Bakemono_

"Keep moving," the guard commanded, not even bothering to keep the hatred out of his voice, jabbing the business-end of his rifle into Meia's back, forcing her to move forward.

She thought about defying the man, or at least insulting him, but decided against it. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she were executed. She just kept moving, keeping pace with Aidan, who also had a pair of restraints around his wrists. There was little doubt that they were being directed to the brig of this vessel, where they would be kept until Aidan or herself found a way off this ship.

After several seconds of being directed around, they finally arrived at the brig. The man behind her prodded her with the rifle again. "In here."

She stepped into the cell a few seconds after Aidan. After they were in the cell, the soldier guarding Aidan lowered his weapon and punched in the lock code while the one guarding her still had his weapon trained on them. After the cell's laser system activated, he lowered his weapon, and took up position guarding their cell. The other one did the same, both of them facing away from the cell. Aidan sat down on what passed for a bunk in the cell. Meia sat down beside him seconds later.

"What do we do now?" she asked him, careful not to raise her voice above a whisper.

"I'm thinking," he replied, his voice the same level as hers. "But for now, we do nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Corridor outside Target Range, Training Area B, S.D.S. Deimos_

Daniel Harwell was clearly surprised that the woman that just spoke to him was none other than Mayura. He hadn't expected to see her, of all people, on this ship. Last he saw her, she was back on Solaris, and that was before the whole civil war broke out, over two years ago. Since then they'd lost touch, and he had no idea she'd joined the military. He assumed she had just recently graduated from military academy.

"Surprised?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"A little," he admitted. "Since when did you join the military?"

"When I became old enough," she replied, with a little ice in her voice. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he replied. He had expected a little hostility from her. When he left to join the military, they weren't on good speaking terms. He noticed the crossed-swords over shield pin on her uniform. "You're a pilot?"

"I pilot a Striker, yes," she replied. "One of the several selected by Commander Mercer himself."

_Did that sound a little prideful?_ He just hoped that kind of attitude didn't get her killed. He knew several soldiers who had that kind of attitude died needlessly or were quickly disheartened by the horrors of war.

"You with the marines?" she asked, bringing him out of his line of thought.

"Yes," he replied, keeping his voice level. "Served aboard the Dauntless before being reassigned to this ship. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back on shift. See ya later, Mayura."

"Same here, Daniel," she responded, before turning and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Tarak Imperial Warship O-Bakemono._

Lieutenant Akira Shindoh walked at a brisk pace down one of the several corridors of the warship O-Bakemono. He had just recently learned of the fact that they had just acquired a couple of prisoners. One was a man from a planet he'd learned was called Solaris. The other was the female Dread Leader of the pirates. They were probably going to be interrogated before long, so he had to act quickly. The Tarak Empire had become too extreme in their current actions.

He understood the whole military response when that Dread took out the flagship Todoroki, but using it as an excuse to wage a genocidal war based solely on a biased hatred? That didn't sit well with him, and he knew that the Prime Minister had some hidden agenda. Why else would he send a lone vessel to shadow the ship formerly known as the Ikazuchi? He still believed himself a full-blooded Tarakian, but the current actions taken by the nation he served had caused him to question where his loyalties lie. He wanted to change that, and he knew this was his only chance, so he kept moving…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Dita's Room, Nirvana_

Dita was worried. Worried about the situation back home. Worried that they wouldn't get there in time. But most of all, she was worried about Hibiki. He had rarely wanted to be around her these past few days, but she knew he was preoccupied. The fact that Tarak had went to war, breaking the alliance they had forged to after defeating the Harvesters. And she'd learned they'd went to extremes, killing every last women at an outpost, showing no mercy. She could tell that the whole thing was tearing away at him, and desperately wanted to help him.

He had refused her help, isolating himself these last few days, mostly staying in his quarters or around his Vanguard. What she found different, was that he didn't get mad at her, but just asked her to leave him alone for a while. He said he needed some time to himself. She decided to respect his request making only minimal contact with him. She just hoped that they got back home so they could put an end the cycle of hatred that seemed to engulf their two societies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Location: Hidden Asteroid Base, Tarak/Mejale Asteroid Field_

Becker strode down the main corridor of the base, flanked by a couple of his men. He had a message to deliver to the commander of this base before they made their next move. He noticed the surprised looks of many of the Tarak personnel as they marched by. They made it to the command center a few minutes later, and he took satisfaction in the shocked look of the base's commander as they barged in. They also nearly knocked over the lone unarmed guard on their way in.

"Commander Becker what an unpleasant surprise," the base commander said after he regained his composure. "Aren't you supposed to be on your ship, awaiting further orders?"

Becker almost didn't reply to that comment. The base commander didn't look like a commander, or even a soldier, for that matter. His skinny frame and hawkish nose made him look more like a politician than a true soldier. "Regarding that… I have already received my new orders."

"New orders…?" the base commander wondered. "But I haven't given you any orders yet."

"I'm afraid these orders come from outside your jurisdiction, and they were very specific," he said to the wimp of a commander.

"You have received no further orders," the man said, sweat forming on his forehead. "So head back to your ship and wait there until I tell you otherwise."

"Oh," he replied. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I am here to carry out my new orders."

The second he said that, the two soldiers flanking him unslung and raised their rifles, which were of Tarak origin, and opened fire. The guard, as well as the several operators in the room were gunned down quickly. The only Tarakian left alive was the commander, with a look of horror on his face.

"This is treason!" he cried. "I could have you executed for this!"

"Keep in mind," Becker said, as the soldiers lowered their rifles. "I am a mercenary, a soldier-for-hire. And besides, how can it be treason if I no longer work for you?"

"You mercenary scum!" the commander shouted, of little help to him with the soundproof doors shut, sealing the room off from the rest of the base. "How could the Minister have ordered this?"

"Oh, he didn't," Becker said with a smirk, relishing in the man's fear. "While he's off fighting his little war, I'm here to cause a little hell in your backyard."

"Did you do this because the women offered to pay you more?" the commander asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"My new employer is of no concern to you," he replied. "But they were very specific in their orders."

"And those would be?" the commander dared to ask.

Becker unbuttoned his holster and pulled out his handgun. He saw the man's eyes grow wide with fear as he did so. The commander tried to turn and trigger the alarm. Halfway through his turn, half of his head was blown off, blood and brain matter splattering all over the console behind him. "To leave no evidence behind."


	11. Chapter Ten: The Darkest Day

A/N: As you all may or may not know, it has been an eternity since I have updated. Due to the multiple things going on in my life, as well as writer's block, I haven't been able to work on these fics like I wanted to. But recently, I have been able to find the time to update the Vandread fics that I have. After re-reading a few of the chapters here, I have found that I do not like how the story is going. So, as a result, I am revising chapters ten through twelve, as well as uploading a new chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. But I do own the characters I have created.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Ten: The Darkest Day**

_Location: Inner Defense Perimeter, Tarak Space_

"It's time," a voice said with chilling certainty. Several black, humanoid shapes seemingly shot out from nowhere. Those that did manage to see them against the darkness thought they were vengeful ghosts sent to torment some poor souls. No one paid them any real mind until one flew by a patrolling Vanguard, slicing it in half at the waist. A few seconds later it exploded into a fireball that quickly disappeared.

A series of alarmed shouts and commands could be heard through the Tarak communications network. Moments later, a pair of rapid response Vanguards approached the last known position of the destroyed patrol, weapons at the ready. It didn't help the first one, who swiftly shared the same fate as the first one. The second was a little more prepared, parrying the blade strike with it's sword. What it didn't expect was a second blade appearing out of nowhere, slicing the machine from groin to head.

To Becker's surprise, the second Vanguard was still in one piece. _No matter,_ he thought as he kicked the split-open machine away from his. Crystallized flecks of blood were barely visible when the machine's left arm blade retracted back into the forearm. Suddenly, his sensors warned him of multiple enemy contacts. Two frigates and about thirty Vanguards were approaching his position.

_Fools,_ he thought wryly. _They march straight towards their deaths._ "Thanatos, you are clear to engage," he radioed over a secure channel.

"Aye, Commander," came the reply of the Captain Sternreich. "Disengage active camouflage! Charge forward laser cannons! Load launch tubes one through four with Thunderbolts. Target the starboard frigate, and fire!"

Four ruby-colored beams shot forth from the nose of the black vessel, followed a second later by four anti-ship missiles. Since all the Tarak vessels sans the Ikazuchi II lacked any sort of energy shielding. The red beams cored into the front of the blocky ship, melting the armor, creating holes in the hull in which air vented out of the ship, along with several of its crewmen. The missiles were a split second later, drilling into the weakened armor of the brick shaped vessel. The missiles were designed to punch a hole into the armored hull of enemy warships, and then explode. And they did so, with devastating results. Several explosions tore through the insides of the ship, gutting it. What remained of it exploded a few seconds later, but the Thanatos was already aiming its weapons at the second frigate, which had started to open fire.

Most of the fire went wide, due to the range at which the two ships were. The Thanatos was meant to be a destroyer that can fight at all ranges, while the Tarak frigate was only effective at short to medium range. And with the same brutal efficiency, the second frigate was destroyed just as quickly.

"Commander," he called over the comm. "We are finished here, both targets destroyed."

"About time," Becker replied jokingly, then quickly got serious. "We're ahead of schedule, proceed with primary objective."

* * *

_Location: Brig, Tarak Imperial Vessel O-Bakemono_

To the guards inside the brig, it seemed that Aidan was quiet, his hands bound. He was the kind of prisoner the guards like. Silent, obedient, not at all unruly. In truth, that's probably what they would least want. Meia sat there next to him, glancing sidelong at him. She was also attempting to think of a way to get out, but was coming up blank as well. She was about to whisper something to Aidan, only to be interrupted as door leading to the brig slid open, immediately grabbing the attention of the two guards. A man of somewhat slender build and short black hair entered.

"State your name, rank and business here," one of the guards barked to the man as he approached them.

"Corporal Akira Shindoh," he stated flatly as walked with arms reach of the first guard. "And my business here is the release of the prisoners."

"By who's authori-" the guard's response was cut off suddenly as Akira grabbed the man's rifle, ripped it from his grip, and with an upward strike, slammed the stock of the rifle into the man's jaw. The sound of breaking bone could be heard as the man fell backwards, knocked unconscious by the blow.

"You traitor!" the other guard yelled, raising his rifle. Before he could fire, Akira was already in front of him, the barrel right underneath the man's jaw, bayonet extended, less than an inch from the man's throat. With the threat of imminent death over him, the second guard dropped his weapon, only to be swiftly struck by the rifle butt to the stomach, doubling him over. Before he could recover from the blow, Akira struck him in the head with the stock with enough force to knock him out.

After glancing at the two unconscious guards, Akira sat the rifle down on the table nearby and locked the door to brig, making sure no one could get in without overriding it. He then walked over to Aidan and herself were being held and typed in the code to drop the laser grid, as well as unlocking their restraints. Aidan was already on his feet, taking an instinctive defensive posture, not sure what to expect from him. The man named Akira noticed that, and shrugged it off.

"There's no need for that," he said. "I present no threat to you."

"How do I know that for sure?" Aidan asked, motioning to the two unconscious soldiers.

"Yeah, how do we know that this isn't a trap?" she asked, rubbing her wrists after taking the restraints off.

"It isn't," he replied. "But I guess there is no way of proving that to you, is there, Meia Gisborn?"

"I believe you have us at a disadvantage, Corporal," Aidan interjected. "What exactly is your reason for releasing us? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing," he replied flatly, handing Aidan back his gun and it's holster. "It's my orders."

"Orders?" Meia asked incredulously as he handed her back her laser ring., which she promptly placed back on her right index finger.

"Orders that came directly from Lord Grand Pa," Akira replied, openly telling them, when she thought he wouldn't. "This ship and its captain are in violation of its original orders."

"You're from Tarak Intelligence, then?" Aidan stated, making eye contact him.

"You are as sharp as the report I received indicates, Mercer," Akira replied, then answered Aidan's question. "Yes, I am."

From where she was standing, she noticed Aidan flinch ever so slightly. I guess he didn't like the fact that Tarak had any information on him. She broke the uneasy silence. "So, if you're on our side, how do you suppose we get out of here?"

* * *

_Location: Gymnasium, Men's Section, Nirvana_

Mercilessly assaulting the punching bag with his fists didn't help get the Nirvana any closer to their home system, but it did help relieve a little bit Hibiki's stress regarding the situation. He was both surprised and angered by the fact that Tarak had quickly defaulted on its old, biased hatred, and had declared full on war with Mejale. His fists hurt with the constant pounding he was giving the bag, but he kept going.

"You should take a break," Duero said out of the blue, slightly startling Hibiki.

Hibiki stopped hitting the bag, and turned to face Duero, who was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the gym. "Why do you care?" he retorted.

"You will become exhausted very quickly, which is something that wouldn't benefit the crew if we were to come under attack," Duero stated flatly and to the point.

"Hmph," he replied, accepting defeat. "You have a point, I guess."

"You should go see Dita," Duero said. "She's seems to be worried about you."

"Since when did you become the go-between between me and her?" Hibiki replied as he took a towel off the rack and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Just making an observation," he stated in an objective tone. "The way you're acting is worrying her."

"Did she send you here?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No," Duero replied. "I just needed a few books I forgot, and I noticed you were in here, making quite a lot of noise."

"Now that you know what I was doing, why don't you get what you came for, and leave," Hibiki said, somewhat harshly.

"Okay, fine, I will," Duero replied in a matter-of-fact tone, seemingly unfazed by Hibiki's harsh tone. He walked out of the gym moments later.

* * *

_Location: Brig, Tarak Imperial Vessel O-Bakemono_

_I hate spooks._

That was the primary thought of the moment as he was putting on the uniform of one of the two guards that Akira had knocked out. He really disliked spies and intelligence officers, believing them to be constant liars. Although, he had to admit Akira had a decent plan, even if it was half-baked. Both him and the spook would disguise themselves as the two guards, 'escorting' their 'prisoner' Meia to be executed. When in truth it was an attempt to get to the shuttle that they were in when they were captured.

Akira was already in the other uniform, grabbed one of the rifles and handed it to Aidan. Taking it, he quickly looked it over. It was of simple manufacture, with the magazine inserted into the top of the weapon, similar to that of the ancient FN P90 sub-machine gun. The addition of a retractable bayonet completed the weapon. It wasn't a heavy weapon, but it had some weight to it. He hefted up to his shoulder and took aim at the wall. He preferred a weapon of Solaris make, but this would do. He holstered his sidearm into the belt holster of the uniform. He'd be damned if he was going to leave his handgun behind.

"You ready?" he asked Meia, making eye contact with her.

She simply nodded, her hands back in restraints. The restraints were remote activated, meaning either Aidan or Akira could push a button on a small remote to release them in a pinch.

With that, they proceeded out of the brig, intent on making it to the hangar alive.

* * *

_Location: Bridge, Tarak Imperial Flagship Ikazuchi II_

"What do you mean they've both been destroyed?"

The Prime Minister of Tarak could hardly suppress the anger that he felt upon hearing the news of the destruction of the two ships that were supposed to be guarding one of the approach vectors to Tarak. He wanted to physically lash out at the messenger for bringing him such news.

"Like I said, sir," the messenger replied, visibly shaking out of fear, but to his credit, not backing down. "They were destroyed by what appeared to be one ship, and several Vanguard-like units. There were no survivors."

_Becker! That traitorous mercenary bastard! He will pay dearly for this! _He raged internally, not wanting any of the bridge crew to know about his secret operations, which were being conducted without even Lord Grand Pa's approval.

"Minister! The Mejealean center is folding," an excited crewman shouts. "They seem to be falling back!"

"Excellent," he said, glad to have something positive to focus on. "Have our main force head for that opening. Then we can wipe these vile female vermin from the face of existence!"

"Understood, sir, I'll transmit the order," replied the crewman, who immediately went about the task.

* * *

_Location: Border Guard Flagship Athena_

"Hold the line!" Admiral Alaria Zuka commanded. "We cannot let the line collapse! The citizens of Mejale are counting on us. We cannot let them through!"

"Admiral!" the sensor operator replied, her voice full of shock. "Multiple ships and Vanguards are closing in on our position! They are headed directly towards us!"

_Dammit!_ Alaria cursed inwardly. "Have the Starhawk and the Hera, as well as 35th and 56th Dread Squadrons move to intercept them!"

"Admiral!" the same operator called out. "We have multiple contacts! Multiple contacts appearing out of the magnetic storm at the edge of the system!"

"Bring up a visual of those contacts!" Alaria ordered. Her face went pale when she recognized what those contacts were. They belonged to the Harvesters. Just from the images, she could tell that there were at least five flagships, as well as countless drone ships and fighters that were being deployed from them. To her it seemed there were so many that it seemed like a giant wave of death was approaching them.

"Priority one message to High Command," she ordered the communications officer. "We have a large Harvester fleet appearing in-system and headed directly towards the fleet. Requesting further orders. Send that message as well as the data we have immediately."

"Yes, Admiral," the officer replied quickly.

Alaria was no fool, she knew why they were here. She also knew they would take full advantage of the conflict between her fleet and the Tarak one. They wouldn't discriminate between them, they would destroy both of them.

_This is going to be a dark day…_

* * *

Well, there you have it, a revised chapter ten. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I appreciate constructive criticism.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Encroaching Darkness

A/N: This is the rewrite of Chapter Eleven. There are a few changes in this one. The major changes will take place in the revision of Chapter Twelve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Eleven: Encroaching Darkness**

_Location: Edge of the Magnetic Storm_

_We have returned… To take everything your people care for and destroy it completely._

That was the primary thought of the murderous, godlike entity behind the sudden appearance of the Harvester Fleet. The large force moved forward uninhibited, thanks to the lack of any ships or minefields present this time around. They were like a plague, unable to destroy and would most certainly destroy those they came into contact with. Time was running out, and they knew that forces of either planet would not be able to stop them this time. They were too caught up in their own petty war, and they would be slaughtered to the last man, woman, and child for it. They would not be stopped this time…

* * *

_Location: Corridor, Tarak Imperial Warship O-Bakemono_

Aidan walked down the corridor, thinking to himself that this wasn't going to work. Not only did it involve a lot of risk, but the chances of someone noticing something peculiar were way too high in a situation like this. Not that he was afraid for his life, mind you. No, it was more out of a concern for Meia's safety. He was going to make sure she made it out of here alive. He could care less what happened to Akira. After all, Aidan still didn't trust him, but he admitted to himself that his assistance was needed to get off this damned ship.

"Hey, you!" a passing crewman shouted to him. He slowly turned to face him, showing no indication that anything was out of the ordinary. "Where are you taking the prisoner?"

"The prisoners have escaped!" he heard someone yell from down the corridor.

_Shit!_ Aidan reacted quickly, slamming the stock of his rifle into the man's abdomen, then swiftly bringing it up, striking the man's jaw. As the man fell, Aidan took aim and fired down the corridor, silencing the man who shouted the alarm. The sound of gunfire echoed loudly through the corridor, alerting everyone nearby. He quickly thumbed the button on the remote on his belt, releasing Meia's restraints with a click. She quickly brought up her arm and shot her laser ring at an approaching guard, hitting him in the gut and dropping him.

"So much for that plan," Akira said flatly as he took cover.

"Shut the complaints, spook," Aidan said harshly as he fired a few rounds down the corridor. "What's the quickest way to the hangar?"

Without any warning whatsoever, Meia suddenly collapsed to her knees. Aidan instinctively grabbed for her, believing she had been shot. He quickly pulled her into cover. Quickly inspecting her body, he realized she hadn't been shot, but collapsed because of something else.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not hiding the concern in his voice. He noticed that she was in obvious pain by the look on her face.

"The pain… they're-" was all she muttered before her voice was drowned out by gunfire.

* * *

_Location: Bridge, Tarak Imperial Flagship Ikazuchi II_

"Sir, a large Harvester fleet has just appeared at the edge of the system!" an officer reported. They will be within range in about half an hour."

The Prime Minister acknowledged the report with a nod. He was raging inside, the fierce resistance by the women, Becker's betrayal, and now _**this**_?

"Sir," the comm tech reported. "We have an incoming transmission. It's from the Mejalean flagship."

"Put it on screen," he ordered. He let his obviously show contempt, for his enemy deserved nothing less. The woman's face appeared on-screen moments later. He put a condescending tone in his voice. "Finally ready to surrender?"

"Hardly," the woman replied flatly. "I am Admiral Alaria Zuka of the Mejalean Border Guard."

"Well, _Admiral_," he said disdainfully, as he felt she did not deserve such a rank. "What is it you want then?"

He could from her facial expression that she had no love for him either. "I propose a ceasefire so we can deal with the Harvester threat that is approaching us."

"I am afraid we cannot accept such a proposal at this time," he said with sinister joy. "This conversation is over."

She was cut off before she could reply. "How could that witch even propose such a thing?" he said aloud.

"But, sir," his second in command said. "She has a point. We'll need every last unit to fend off the earthlings."

"Don't you see!" he interrupted. "The second we drop our guard, the women will attack us! We don't have that choice! And I'll no further insubordination on your part, or I'll have you shot!"

* * *

_Location: Bridge, Border Guard Flagship Athena_

"What in the hell is wrong with that man!" Alaria barked. "That bastard's blind hatred will condemn all of us to our deaths!"

"I agree," Commander Sophiana Victoria replied, unfazed by her outburst. "He is blinded by his hatred of us to see the bigger picture. He sees us as the primary threat, he completely believes his nation's own propaganda about us."

"Well, there goes our best plan for fending off the Harvesters," Alaria said, calming down quickly. "Now, we can't disengage from battle with the Tarak units, for they will tear into our backsides if we move to defend against the earthlings."

"Perhaps," Sophiana proposed. "We could ask for help from the pirates. They have a solid record against them, and they aren't blinded by petty hatred."

"Looks like we have little choice in the matter," Alaria agreed. _Even though intelligence points that their flagship, the Nirvana, is nowhere in the system, they are still our last hope._ "Commander, open a channel to the pirates and let them know of our situation."

"Yes, ma'am," Sophiana replied with curt professionalism.

* * *

_Location: Corridor, Tarak Imperial Vessel O-Bakemono_

_Wha… what is this pain?_ Meia thought as an unseen force dropped her to her knees. It was an intense pain that kept her from standing up, despite how hard she tried. She couldn't locate the source of the pain. It felt like her entire body was being forced to the ground, and kept there. She suddenly felt something grab a hold of her and drag her out the corridor.

"What's wrong?" she barely heard Aidan's voice over the gunfire. A red glow suddenly started to enter her vision. She immediately knew what was happening.

"The pain…" she muttered. "They're in trouble." She wasn't sure if Aidan had heard her because of the gunfire.

She suddenly felt Aidan grab her by the arm and lift her to her feet. He put her arm over his shoulder to support her. As much as she hated to admit it, she would need his help to even move, the force of the pain was almost too much for her, almost blacking her out twice on their way to the hangar.

"Something's… happening," she said as they made it closer to the hangar. "We… have to make it… back to the Nirvana…"

"Your shuttle's over here!" Akira had shouted over the gunfire.

"Got it!" Aidan replied just as quickly, discarding his rifle and pulling out his handgun. They started to move towards the shuttlecraft.

"I think I can… move now," she said to him.

"You sure?" he asked as he glanced at her. She nodded, and he released her. She started to move under her own power, but another burst of pain ran through her, dropping her to her knees once again. "Not again…"

She glanced up to notice a Tarak soldier take aim at her with his rifle. She tried to force herself to move, but her body still wouldn't comply. Seconds later, the soldier fired…

* * *

_Location:_ _Engine Room, Nirvana_

_It could feel it. It could feel it approaching, ever closer. An ominous, all consuming force. It was coming, and there was no way to stop it. They were connected, forever entwined to share their existence, but still, it wanted to end the other's existence. It viewed it as an abomination, not worthy of ever being merged to with it again as one. It sought only the other's destruction. For the first time since that fateful battle, the Paxsis Pragma was truly afraid…_

"What happened?!" Parfet exclaimed, noticing that the Paxsis Pragma had all but shut itself off. "It hasn't behaved like this since…"

"Chief!" one of her assistants shouted. "All systems have shut off, except for life support!"

"What?" she replied, noting in her mind that it never really did that very often, if ever.

"What's going on down there?" BC asked through her comm unit.

"I'm not really sure," she replied, communicator in hand. "But it seems that the Paxsis, is afraid…"

"Afraid?" came back the reply. "That means…"

"Yes, Commander," she said, knowing the answer. "The Harvesters are close."

* * *

_Location: Bridge, S.D.S Deimos_

"Captain!" Ensign Sylvia Ross, the Deimos' sensor operator announced. "The Nirvana has stopped moving."

"Why?" Captain Vincent responded. "Is anything wrong?"

"Not sure, sir," Ensign Ross replied. "From what the scans indicate, it appears all systems except for life support have been shut off."

"Helmsman Nakama, bring us alongside the Nirvana," Vincent ordered. "Petty Officer Wesley, try and open a line to them, I want to know what's going on."

"Aye sir," they replied in unison. The Deimos moved alongside the Nirvana. Several minutes passed before Wesley spoke up.

"Captain," he said. "I am unable to open a channel with them. Whatever happened must've shut off their comms."

"Understood," Vincent replied, not liking, but accepting the report. "Keep trying to establish a comm-link."

"Sir! We have incoming contacts," Ross reported. "Running them through the database, they're from Earth!"

"Earthers? Here?" Vincent said, more of a statement than a question, then pressing a button on his command chair.. "Condition Red! Prepare for battle, lower the bridge. Engage point defense systems. Power up primary weaponry. All pilots to their machines! We have incoming hostiles, repeat, Earth forces are approaching our position. Nakama, I want us between them and the Nirvana. They are after that ship, and we won't let them have it."

* * *

_Location: Corridor, Nirvana_

Her breathing was ragged, her strength was rapidly leaving her, but she still pressed on. She had to find him, she had to make sure he was alright. She struggled, pushed herself beyond her physical limits, all for the sake of him. She continued on, nearly falling over several times, a red glow filling her vision. She forced it from her sight, only for it to come back a few moments later. She used the wall for support, stumbling further down the corridor, before finally collapsing, her body seemingly too heavy for her to move any further.

"Dita!" she barely heard it, but someone was shouting her name. She managed to look up, noticing that Misty was running in her direction. "Dita! Dita! Are you alright!"

Her words slowly faded out as Dita's vision started to go dark, evidence of her starting to black out. Her last thoughts before she passed out were of Hibiki, and how she hoped he was alright…

* * *

_Location: Hangar, Tarak Imperial Vessel O-Bakemono_

It seemed to her in that instant, that time slowed to a crawl. She saw him raise the rifle, and squeeze the trigger sending a burst of fire from the barrel of his weapon. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to happen next. One round struck her in the left shoulder, causing her to jerk backwards. Aidan had moved in front of her, taking the next round the man fired before he emptied the rest of his handgun's clip. She didn't see much else because she was thrown back, nearly knocked unconscious by the force of her body hitting the ground.

She barely felt Aidan place his arms under her, one under her back, the other underneath her legs. He lifted her up off the ground as she felt herself fade in and out of consciousness as he carried her towards the shuttle at a full run. He proceeded up the ramp of the shuttlecraft. Once inside the shuttle he laid her in one of the seats, and moments later she finally lost consciousness.

--------

"Damn it," he muttered as he noticed that Meia had fallen unconscious.

He quickly hit the switch to raise the ramp and shut the door. He quickly scanned the controls, and activated the shuttle's engines. He knew it would take a little longer to charge the engines from a cold start-up. But he didn't have that kind of time. Suddenly, one of the Vanguards burst from it's docking cradle.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, knowing that an enemy mecha activating was a very bad thing. It turned to face the shuttle, and raised arm to fire some kind of projectile on its arm. And it fired, only to be skewered by a lance from behind, sending the projectile flying into the hangar bay door, creating a hole, from which everything was starting to be pulled out. The shuttlecraft started to skid on its landing struts, being pulled towards the opening.

"I am going to make sure they can't follow you," said a voice over the comm system. Aidan recognized it is as belonging to Akira. The Vanguard pulled its lance out of the other machine, and waved a salute. Aidan realized that Akira was the pilot, and he was probably going to die, sacrificing himself so they could escape.

"Understood," Aidan replied to the Vanguard, as the engines finally powered up. He activated the thrusters, lifting the shuttle off of the hangar floor, then retracted the landing struts. He turned the shuttle to face the opening in the bay door, which was rapidly expanding from damage caused by the depressurization of the bay. He pushed the engines to maximum, and flew out of the hangar moments before an explosion engulfed it., trailing just behind the shuttle.

* * *

_Location: Bridge, Tarak Imperial Flagship Ikazuchi II_

The echo of a gunshot rang out across the bridge, silencing everyone just by sheer surprise.

"You… traitor…" the Prime Minister hissed at the man who'd shot him. He was holding his stomach, blood quickly staining his uniform, and starting to pool onto the deck. He dropped to his knees, rapidly losing consciousness. His vision started to blur, and he started to lose focus, but the shooter's next few words struck harder than any bullet.

"It is you who is the traitor," the Vice-Captain said coldly, gun still in his hand. "By your actions, you have doomed both nations because of a biased, petty, self-serving hatred. May there be no peace for you in the next life."

_No! No! No! This cannot be! _He thought in his last moments, refusing to realize the truth the man spoke. _The women are the true evil, they have corrupted us. They have…_

And with no further words, the man formerly known as the Prime Minister of Tarak died unceremoniously, face-first in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the revised chapter eleven. One of the big changes you may have noticed was Aidan not piloting a Vanguard. After thinking about it, it seemed kind of out of place for him to do that. That, and he was more concerned for Meia's safety. Constructive criticism is welcome, let me know if I made mistakes or something that I may have missed. Of course, positive reviews are nice, too.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Divine Retribution

**A/N: This chapter, by and far, will have the most changes of the ones I revised. Several events were altered in the previous chapter, even if just slightly. Some things remain the same, and others were altered. I believe that you guys may like some, if not all of the changes. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, but all the characters I've created are mine.**

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Twelve: Divine Retribution**

_Location: Command Center, Hidden Pirate Base, Tarak/Mejale Asteroid Field_

"That's a pretty desperate picture the Fleet Admiral painted," Valore commented after Rebecca's conversation with Alaria Zuka was over. "Do you really think we'll be able to pull it off?"

"Not sure," Rebecca replied frankly. "But it doesn't look like we have a choice in the matter."

"Calling for a complete evacuation of both planets, while directly under a numerically superior enemy assault," Valore stated. "You know how much panic that will start, especially on Mejale?"

"I am aware of that," Rebecca replied. "Especially when we, and they, are short on ships, due to this mistake of a war?"

"It won't be easy to convince the higher-ups," Valore commented cynically. "Especially the Tarak ones."

"Well, at least both fleets can return their focus on the real threat, now that the Prime Minister is out of the picture," Rebecca said while glancing over a report.

"Question is, are we really going to go through with this plan without the Boss's approval?" Valore stated, concerned for her fellow comrades on the Nirvana.

"We're going to have to, with or without the Captain's approval," Rebecca replied grimly. "We can't get a hold of them, and we have no idea if or when they'll show up. Survival is our primary concern at the moment. We cannot let the Earthlings win."

"Commander!" the sensor operator shouted. "Both fleets have just engaged the Harvesters!"

"Understood," Rebecca replied. "Damn, we're out of time, we need to open commlines to both leaders, now. Valore, take command of the Paraiso, and see to the preparations."

"Roger," she said curtly, and went about her orders.

* * *

_Location: Tarak/Mejale Battle Line_

"Our Prime Minister has failed us," came the authoritative voice over the Tarak Military broadband frequency. Every Tarak Military vessel and machine that had working comm systems could hear this broadcast. "He has dragged us into a futile, pointless war that cost us many good men. He failed to notice that Mejale was not our true enemy, but that of the Earth fleet that is currently engaging our forces. As a result of his shortsightedness, he has been removed from command. All forces are to disengage from combat against the women and fight this oncoming threat."

"At our current strength, we have little to no chance of turning this enemy back or destroying it, but we will do so anyways. Both nations are now working together to evacuate as many civilians as possible. We are to delay, and deny the Earth force a chance at destroying our people, our comrades, our future! If we do not try, then we all are damned into oblivion, cursed in the fact that we let our misguided hatred doom us all. We do this not for ourselves, but for Tarak!"

After listening to the speech, General Ozeki Kyunmel could only nod in agreement. Having been an experienced veteran of many battles as part of the Empire, he knew when a no-win situation presented itself. This was just such a situation. Overwhelming enemy numbers, both defending fleets badly damaged, commanders, soldiers, pilots, and crewmen on both sides exhausted, both physically and mentally. Yes, this was going to be a hopeless battle, if not for the renewed determination and an admirable goal that had been revealed. _About damn time the higher ups got some sense, _he thought to himself. "Gale Squadron, you heard the man! Engage the incoming fleet, for Tarak!"

"For Tarak!" came the reply from his squadron.

* * *

_Location: Temporary Perimeter around Deimos/Nirvana_

Sweat trickled down her forehead and into her eyes, and Mayura shook her head slightly, but it did little to help the situation she was in. They were currently engaged with a contingent of Earther forces that had come to capitalize on their situation. She didn't know the reason, but the Nirvana couldn't contribute to this fight due to their ship somehow losing power. She quickly dodged the charge of one of the cube-like drones, turning and shooting it with her machine's battle rifle as it passed. It disintegrated under the fire, only to be replaced by another one, which quickly took a few shots at her.

"Damn buggers," she muttered as she maneuvered her machine away from direct hits, only being grazed by the shots. By the time she locked onto it, it moved out of her view.

"All pilots, keep with formation," Lt. Commander Damon Hunter ordered. "If they scatter us, we'll get picked off one by one."

"Easier said than done," she muttered, careful that her mic didn't pick it up. She quickly responded to another cube drone's attack, shooting it before it could get off a second shot. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

_Location: Shuttlecraft HSS-67, 5 Hours Later_

With a sudden jolt, she woke up, and nearly regretted it. Pain lanced throughout her left arm and shoulder, immediately drawing a pain-filled gasp from her lips. She glanced down, and notice \blood stain the bandages on her left shoulder. She winced slightly, and noticed that the her pilot's vest had been removed, as well as the top part of her suit pulled down. If not for the bandages covering her chest, she'd be topless. She also noticed that her head ornament wasn't on her. She frantically glanced around, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it lying on a fold-out table near the bunk she was in.

"Good, you're awake," a male voice said. She immediately recognized it as belonging to Aidan, who had just stepped into the room.

She could hardly remember what had happened just before she was knocked unconscious. She remembered getting shot, hitting the ground and passing out moments later. She brought her right hand up to her head. From what she was feeling, she knew she had a slight headache. "How long was I out?""Roughly five hours," he replied, then offered her a bottle of water. "Here."

She took it silently, opened it and took a few sips.

"You're lucky that round hit you where it did," Aidan commented. "Your vest caught the bullet, so it didn't go all the way into your shoulder. If you don't move around too much, should heal without a problem."

She unconsciously reached to lightly touch her left shoulder, wincing slightly. Then she remembered what happened before. She remembered collapsing due to an intense pain, a pain that was caused by the red Paksis. "Where are we?"

"No idea," Aidan replied flatly. "Seconds after we escaped the ship, an explosion engulfed the hangar, damaging the shuttle's engines. The engines gave out several hours ago. I've done what repairs I can manage, but were are currently drifting in space."

The full weight of their predicament hit her. They were adrift, unable to get to the Nirvana. "What about communications? Were you able to contact the Nirvana?"

"The explosion also damaged the long-range comms," Aidan said. "I can only manage short-range comms at the moment. I did activate the distress beacon, though I don't know how long it will be before someone receives it."

A long, awkward silence dragged out between the two, before Aidan spoke up. "I'll let you get your rest."

"No, I was out for too long, I'll help with repairs," she said as she started to get out of the bunk.

"You sure?" he asked, mindful enough to be facing away from her while she was getting dressed.

"Yes," she replied as she put her pilot suit on, wincing when she pulled it on over her injured shoulder and arm. As soon as she finished, she grabbed her head ornament and headed out after him.

* * *

_Location: Unmarked Tarak Freighter, 5 Hours Earlier_

"Repel the intruders!" the Tarak sergeant commanded his men, all to no avail. The intruders that entered the ship were good, special forces good. They had shown no mercy to any crewman, even those that surrendered. What little resistance was left was guarding the bridge in a last ditch effort to destroy any information in the ship's databanks before the intruders captured the ship.

"Seal those doors!" he commanded one of the remaining guards, which he promptly carried out.

Moments later, a loud bang rang throughout the bridge, then a second. The sergeant was pretty confident that they wouldn't get in. Those doors were reinforced to withstand explosives. Several moments passed, before a deafening boom resounded throughout the room. A huge dent was made in the doors, where he guessed a breaching charge had been used. But it didn't even open a whole in the door. He knew they'd probably try again, so they had to hurry.

"Hurry it up!" he yelled to the bridge crew, who were busy erasing every bit of information about what they were carrying. They couldn't let it fall into anyone else's hands.

Another loud bang, then another, as if something was hammering against the door. The doors were starting to give way to whatever was assaulting them. Eventually, it made an opening between the doors. Suddenly, a fist slammed through the opening, forcing it open on one side. The sergeant couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Open fire!" he shouted, and the remaining guards opened fire on the opening. They unloaded quite a bit of ammunition into the hole. Whatever it was retreated back from the furious assault. _Nothing could've survived that much gunfire_, he thought.

Several tense moments passed before a large black figure burst through the opening, grabbing the nearest guard's head in a large, metal fist. With no effort, it crushed the man's skull, blood and brain matter seeping through its clawed fingers. It was large, about one and a half times as tall as an average man.

Taking advantage of the shock it had created, it raised it right arm, which had a multi-barreled machinegun mounted to it. A whirring sound was heard, followed a second later by a hail of bullets. Several guards and crewman were caught in the hellish fire, shredding their bodies beyond recognition.

It turned its head to face him, and he could see the glowing red eyes, as well as the death's head rictus painted on it's faceplate. It was as if death was staring him in the face, and mocking him. He didn't even have time to raise his gun before he was ripped in half a burst of gunfire from it's right arm.

"Room clear," an amplified voice boomed, and a group of black-clad soldiers entered the bridge seconds later.

"Commander," one of them said over his helmet comm. "Bridge secured. Team 2 has secured the package in cargo bay one, two minutes till transfer over to the Thanatos."

"Very good," Becker replied over the comm, "Proceed with the destruction of the vessel once that is done."

"Understood," the soldier replied.

* * *

_Location: Infirmary, Nirvana, Present Time_

Opening her eyes, her vision was a blur for several seconds until she blinked a few times. With her vision clear, she noticed that she was in the ship's infirmary. It took her a few moments to realize why she was here, before it came back to her. The headache, the pain, _them…_

"I see you're awake, Dita," a male voice said, startling her. She sat up and looked over to see Duero walk into the room. "You were out for a while, five hours to be exact. You apparently suffered from a reaction when the Paksis was somehow attacked by the Red Paksis. It affected Hibiki, Jura, and I assume Meia as well, due to the connection you all share with the Paksis."

A sudden realization hit her. "Is he alright?" she asked, concerned for Hibiki's wellbeing.

"Yes," he replied, knowing who she was talking about. "He recovered an hour after the attack. The second he heard you were in here, he rushed to your side and hadn't left it until the Captain called him fifteen minutes ago."

"That's good," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. _He was here the whole time, waiting for me to wake up?_ She then realized that she was blushing, and quickly tried to hide it.

* * *

Well, there you have it, a revised chapter twelve. Let me know what you think of the changes.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Exodus

_**A/N: **__Here we go. I'm finally back, and I plan on finishing what I had started. Numerous issues came up in the last several years, getting fired from a job for something someone else forgot to do, the last of my grandparents passing away, and an aunt of mine also committed suicide. So I apologize for not being able to write for the last few years. Well, enough about that, let's get back to the story. If you haven't already, read chapters ten through twelve again, as I had rewritten them quite a while back, and this chapter, as well as the ones after, will be based on those rewritten chapters._

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.

**Vandread: A Renewed War**

**Chapter Thirteen: Exodus**

**_Location: Tarak/Mejale Battle Line_**

Sweat poured off his brow and into his eyes, a result of the heat in his Vanguard's cockpit. It had taken a blow to its coolant system, raising the heat by a substantial degree, but it didn't stop him from wiping every last one of these blasted Earth machines from existence. Deftly swinging his machine's sword, he sliced one cube-type in half with first strike, and with the second he ran through the one that attempted to backstab him.

"Katana One! Katana One! Come in Katana One!" he heard through all the commotion on the communications net.

"This is Katana Three," he reported as he sliced another cube-type. Katana One is dead, so is Katana Two. What is it?"

"Katana Three, Earth forces are starting to break through the left flank, they are tearing through the Mejalean forces. You and what's left of your team are to reinforce them, we cannot let that side fall, they must not get to the evac ships."

"Understood," he replied. "Katana Team, let's go save their asses!"

After a series of acknowledgments, his team moved out. He followed a split second behind them. It took a few seconds, dodging through enemy and friendly forces, losing one of his men a blast from a Harvester ship in the process, but he made it in time, to notice a Dread about to be taken out by a large, vandread-like machine . He kicked his thrusters into high gear, putting even more stress on his damaged machine. He sliced off the machine's arm, the one that was about to fire some kind of energy weapon. It responded in kind, striking with its other arm, intending to impale him. _Shit!_ At that moment he noticed that it was too late to dodge the blow. He raised his machine's arms, intending to shield the cockpit from the blow.

His machine shook violently, sparks flying around the cockpit. Something broke loose and slashed his forehead, and blood started to flow from the wound, getting into his eyes.

"Pilot," a female voice said through his comm. "Pilot, can you hear me? Respond."

He coughed a few times, due to the heat and smoke, before replying. "Yeah, I'm here."

"That move was reckless," she said as he freed himself from the wreckage of the machine that attempted to kill him. "But thanks for the assist. Are you the backup?"

"Yes," was all he could reply to that, still coughing from the smoke. Checking his damage indicator, he noticed that blow only glanced his Vanguard's left shoulder, tearing off the armor and exposing some of the wiring, but it was still operational somewhat. He wiped the blood from his eyes. "Corporal Kai Tanaka."

"Name's Valore," the Dread pilot replied. "You still able to fight? Your machine's seen better days."

He noticed two cube-types rapidly close in on him. Dodging their fire, he promptly used his sword to dispatch both of them in a particularly simple yet brutal fashion.

"I'll take that as a yes," the pilot named Valore said with a smirk.

* * *

**_Location: Infirmary, Nirvana_**

"You sure you're okay?" Duero asked Dita, expressing little more than a doctor's concern for their patient.

"I'll be fine Doctor, the pain is gone now," she replied, giving him the smile that she was well known for. "I'll be going now."

"Very well," he replied as he watched her exit the infirmary.

Dita walked out of the infirmary, glad to be up and moving again. She'd not made it fifteen feet out of the infirmary and when she felt a familiar grumbling. She quickly blushed at the embarrassing noise her stomach had made, but realized no one was around, and quickly recovered, letting out a slight chuckle.

"I wonder if he's hungry?" she said aloud to herself while she strolled down the corridor, looking for Hibiki.

**_Location: Shuttlecraft HSS-67, Adrift in Space_**

"Son of a…" Aidan cursed seconds after a panel literally blew up in his face.

Meia came rushing in, and her senses were assaulted by the acrid burning smell of shorted wires. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he lied, holding his left hand, which was obviously burnt. "But that panel's fried, several of the wires shorted out as I was trying to reconnect them."

"Nothing we can do about it right now," she said flatly as she grabbed the first aid kit. "Let me have a look at you hand."

After a slight hesitation, he let her tend to his wound. He winced only slightly as she finally finished bandaging the wound. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welco-," she started to reply, but was abruptly interrupted when Aidan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an embrace. Her heart began to race and she felt really warm inside.

_Why do I feel this way?_ was one of the many thoughts that ran through her head as they embraced. _Do I really feel this way about him? Is this what love feels like?_

The moment felt like forever to her, until it was interrupted by the beeping of the console from the cockpit of the shuttle. Grateful, but at the same time disappointed for the interruption. He slowly released his grip on her, and they both proceeded to the cockpit of the shuttlecraft.

"Looks like someone noticed our distress beacon." Aidan said as he glanced at the sensor panel. "There's a ship incoming."

"I'll bring up a visual," she replied as she tapped a few buttons on the controls.

A few seconds later the ship popped up on screen. Her eyes widened with surprise with what she saw on the screen. "It can't be…"

* * *

**_Location: Vanguard Hangar, Nirvana_**

Hibiki stood there, tinkering away at the wiring and internal components of an open panel on his Vanguard. Many thoughts had crossed his mind the last few hours, but a few remained constant. They were on what was happening back in his home system, the Harvesters, the inactivity of the Paksis, and most importantly, Dita's wellbeing.

He was busy repairing his Vanguard, which was helping him keep his mind focused away from the many thoughts that plagued his mind. There was something so simple as fixing something that kept one's mind off more troubling concerns. So focused was he on what he was doing that he almost failed to notice that someone had come up behind him.

"Whatcha' doing?" Dita asked as he turned around to face her. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure thing, Dita," he replied with a smile, which got a blushing smile from her. "Let's go then."

She nodded, and they both started to make their way to the ship cafeteria.

* * *

**_Location: Shuttlecraft HSS-67, Adrift in Space_**

"I don't believe it," Meia said aloud after she had seen the ship that appeared on the view screen.

Aidan looked at it, noticing the sleek rust red appearance of the craft, with two nacelles, one on each side of it, with what appeared to be some kind of sail near the rear of the craft. Overall, a very unique looking ship, why Meia was staring in surprise at it he had no idea. Unless she knew who was operating it.

"Who is it?" he asked, still looking at the ship on the screen.

"You'll find out," she replied as she tapped a button and the appearance of a man with black hair with a red lens optical device over his right eye appeared on screen.

"Oh, if it isn't you," the man said to Meia. "How've ya been darlin'?"

Aidan noticed that Meia's eyes narrowed slightly at being addressed so familiarly by this man.

"This craft has incurred some damage, and is unable to get us back to the Nirvana," she said flatly. Aidan could tell she was going to hate what she was going to say next. "Could we trouble you for a ride?"

"Always to the point with you," the man replied with a smirk. "Sure darlin', but what's in it for me?"

"This shuttlecraft," Aidan interjected into the conversation. "Keep it, sell it for parts, I don't care. Do we have a deal?"

The man's one visible eye narrowed slightly at Aidan's blunt proposal. It took a few seconds for the man to reply. "You have yourself a deal. Standby for docking."

"We'll give you the coordinates to the Nirvana's destination after we dock," Meia said as she tapped a button to close the view screen and cut the comm. She let out an audible sigh of relief a few seconds later. "I really hate that man."

"So what's the whole thing with him?" Aidan asked a few seconds later.

"I'll tell you later," she replied, glancing over at him. "It's a long story."

* * *

**_Location: Mejalean Pirate Ship Paraiso, Tarak/Mejale Space_**

With the grace of a falling brick, Kai Tanaka managed to land what was left of his Vanguard into one of the hangars of the Mejalean pirate ship Paraiso. The machine skidded for several meters, throwing up a shower of sparks as it went. It finally came to a stop, and he blew the hatch, which wouldn't open normally due to combat damage. He jumped out, stumbling as he hit the deck.

He forced himself to stand, and he knew his injuries looked worse than they were. His uniform was covered in blood, and one of the sleeves was ripped off. He had used the ripped sleeve as a makeshift bandage on his forehead, to keep the blood from running into his eyes. He looked over to notice the Dread of the pilot named Valore land in the bay, it also had sustained damage. The orange-haired pilot stepped down from her fighter and started to make her way over to him.

"What you did took guts," she said, looking him over. "Taking the hit for a civilian transport, Mejaleans even. I've never seen a man do that before."

"They were innocent," he replied. "I'll be damned before I let innocent people get slaughtered, women or not."

As Valore was about to reply, her communications device sounded off. "What is it?"

"This is Rebecca, have the male soldier report to the infirmary, then come to the bridge," Rebecca said. "The evacuation is almost complete."

"Understood," she replied, then turned to him. "Let's get to the med bay."

"Alright," he said, following her as she escorted him to the infirmary.

"Valore, reporting as ordered," she replied as she stepped onto the bridge.

"We are starting to get underway," Rebecca said as she turned to face her. "How's our guest?"

"He's looks a little worse for wear, but he'll be fine," Valore replied. "As soon as he gets his wounds treated, we'll send him over to one of the Tarak ships."

"Good," Rebecca replied, obviously under a lot of stress. "We're still leaving so many behind."

"Look," Valore said. "As much as I hate to say it, we can't save everybody. They can't be stopped this time."

"Still, I feel like we let the ones we're leaving behind down," Rebecca said. Before she could say anymore, the communications officer spoke up.

"Captain, we are receiving an incoming message from a Tarak Vanguard."

"Patch him through," Rebecca ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," the comms officer replied.

"This is General Ozeki Kyunmel, commander of the Gale Squadron," the grizzled old man stated. "The enemy is rapidly advancing on the evacuation fleet. We are going to intercept them and buy you the time you need."

"Understood General," she replied. General Kyunmel acknowledged her reply with a nod before cutting the connection.

"That's a suicide mission," Valore stated.

"But a necessary one," Rebecca countered. "We cannot have the Earth forces reach the evacuees."

Several seconds passed, before speaking up. "With you permission, I'll see to the repair of our Dreads."

Rebecca nodded, and watched as Valore exited the bridge to carry out her duties.

_I wish Magno were here right now, _she thought.

* * *

**_Location: Edge of Tarak/Mejale Space._**

_Behold, for this is your end…_

At the very edge of the massive Harvester fleet was the distinctive three-pronged shape of the a ship that easily outsized all other in the fleet. With an ominous, massive red glow, it fired a very large beam of energy, obliterating the remnants of both fleets, as well as any Harvester drones in the path of the massive energy blast.

_Pathetic, you are crushed like the ants you are. Now it is time to destroy the nests of these pests…_

After several moments of silence, the ship adjusted it's aim, and charged it's primary energy weapon. This beam was over twice as large as the first one. At first glance, it appeared as if it were going in-between the two planets. Then suddenly, some distance away, it split into two separate beams, and defying the laws of physics, curved and hit their intended targets.

Their targets were the planets of Mejale and Tarak. Both planets' atmospheres were burned away as the raw energy collided with them. Anyone left alive on the planet was either vaporized or flash-burned. The beams then continued onward until they penetrated the core of each planet. Mere second later, both planets started to fall apart, until their cores finally exploded, tearing both planets into millions of pieces of debris. In a matter of moments, the thousands of souls were silenced…

* * *

Well, there you have it, a rather dark ending to the chapter. Again I apologize for not getting back to writing this sooner. Expect to see an new chapter for Trials of Error and the new, revamped version of The Perfect Weapon soon. Read and review if you want to. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, but no senseless flaming please.


End file.
